Bleached Angel
by Man's Middle Moniker
Summary: In another game in the Americas, Jacknyfe was the leader of a guild that loved the animes and mangas from before 2030. They themed their guild after the Arrancars of Bleach. Now transported to the New World, Jacknyfe will have to lead the remnants of Las Noches alone. [loosely follows original content, some content is fabricated] [Artistry by DeviantArt user LeutGreed] discontinued
1. S1, A1, C1: Nuevo Mundo

_The following chapter has been altered from its original structure, despite not getting everything I wanted done._

 _If you are here after the first day of 2019, you missed some of my mistakes._

 _Which is probably a good thing._

 _..._

 _Have fun reading._

* * *

 _The following information is subject to future changes and has already been updated since the first of January, 2019._

* * *

 _ **Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 **Summary:** In another game in the Americas, Jacknyfe was the leader of a guild that loved the animes and mangas from before 2030. They themed their guild after the Arrancars of Bleach. Suddenly transported to the New World, Jacknyfe will have to lead the remnants of Las Noches alone. [loosely follows original content, some content is fabricated] [Artistry by DeviantArt user LeutGreed]

 **Character(s)** : OC, Tier Harribel, _Tres Bestias_

 **Genre(s):** Family, Adventure

 **Ratings:** M, _to be safe._

 **Warning(s):** _Inappropriate language, religious dogma, future sexual content (extra warning ahead of time will be administered for the prudes~)._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _English, Spanish (broken English, vice versa), Japanese (broken English/Spanish, vice versa)._

 **Crossover(s):** Overlord, Bleach

 **Beta(s):** _N/A. [not looking for one (yet)]_

 **End Notes:** Summary, Language(s), and Beta(s) have been updated.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Dead Love"_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"Start Again"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Overlord_ , that belongs to _Kugane Maruyama_.

I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_.

I do not own any _media_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _artists_.

I do not own any _literature_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _authors_.

I do not own the _Cover Art_ , that belongs to _DeviantArt_ user _LeutGreed_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please _support_ the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Debrief**

* * *

Ever since 2097, a new word had been added to the World Dictionary in their many different languages and iterations: _DMMO-RPG_.

 _DMMO-RPG_ stood for _"Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game"_ , a place where you could immerse yourself into the virtual world neurologically through cerebral connections and the necessary headgear to the internet - provided you could afford it - so that one could meet with many others. In these virtual worlds were near infinite chances, only increasing every year as the technology progressed.

In the 2120s and 30s, one game stood above the rest: _YGGDRASIL_. Composing of nine worlds and near infinite planets, the game's popularity soared in the area of Japan despite its disposition, only for the game to collapse twelve years after its release. It wasn't until the Developers of the game had escaped the current leaders of that time to make it to America, releasing their second game utilizing similar systems with added content called _EDEN_.

This game was released in 2144, six years after _YGGDRASIL's_ server shutdown. Now, thirteen years after the release of _EDEN_ , the game will be closing down to make headway for some of the newer games.

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Nuevo Mundo"_

 _(nothing special, just Spanish for "New World")_

 **Location:** _Throne Room of Las Noches_

 **Date:** _Sunday, 29 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _12:00:01 AM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

Jacknyfe opened his eyes to find himself remaining in the room of Las Noches rather than staring up at the gray ceiling it matched in feeling. He sighed briefly before muttering to himself. "I guess the devs took a lazy day - can't blame them, after all the crap thrown at them..."

He was a slumped figure in regal armor, bright red with golden accents down his entire body - forgoing gloves and a helmet that was normally of the full set. The Helmet and Gloves were not required to acquire the set bonus of the [ Crimson Angel Reliquary ]. It was the best he could get in terms of tenth tier gear that would accommodate the two massive wings extruding from his shoulder blades. The appendages were adorned in gold plate so as to accent the white feathers underneath.

He rubbed at his eyes to remove some of his fatigue. He had suddenly felt very tired. He had remained in contact with a majority of the allies that had joined the guild, and found that they were all busy, but were able to shoot off a few emails of farewell. They'd all planned, like many guilds promising online, a sort of convention to allow guilds to return to each other IRL, and he had agreed with them that it would be worth it.

He went through about twenty random classes, starting with a few inhumans before falling to the dull human choices. He finally landed on a Seraphim and founded a guild with five others in a similar situation, forming the guild _Los Huecos_.

They were all fans of the older animes, the first fifty years in fact. They were all interesting stories before the Anime Revolution as it was called in about 2030 when, in their opinion, the quality of the stories declined in exchange for monetary rewards. The mangas were decent, but the animes worse. They stuck to the first fifty years and Bleach was a prime example of the earlier, better shows.

To be fair, its story was questionable and reprehensible, but the concepts it offered could be smoothed over and used for an even greater story. A majority vote, when the guild was in its fifties in 100 Level Players, was issued and they decided that the Arrancars would be created as the NPCs. They just had to find a suitable location and took to the _Antama Desert_ , which was similar to the _Atacama Desert_ located in _Chile_ IRL, other than the fact that the sand was white and marble trees made themselves at home there.

Other than the occasional daylight which contradicted the original story of Bleach, it was so similar a place to Hueco Mundo that the guild had to fight another for its territory. After three years of constant invasion by the lower players of _Los Huecos_ , the fifth most powerful guild on the server, _Kingsland_ , finally acquiesced in negotiations and ceded the territory to them in exchange for temporary monthly monetary tributes. _Los Huecos_ agreed.

Eventually, they had built the castle _Las Noches_ and created all of the original anime Arrancars, plus original characters, and absolutely refused to create Aizen. Tōsen and Gin were deliberated over in several council sessions, which were far and few between due to IRL scheduling, but it was ultimately decided that they should create them.

Jacknyfe was not in charge of their programming, but understood the meaning behind each piece in them. He was instead in charge of writing their stories into there, but not being fully into RP, didn't see much of a reason. Despite that, he still did so with determination. He added some fabricated stories in them to connect loose ends and to fix some problems. That, and for the Role Players to shut up about raising their Karma levels so that they were above Chaotic Neutral. In the end, due to Jacknyfe's own personal alignments, they were mostly Chaotic Good. All of the DnD players decided it was good enough and nodded in approval.

He then laid his head against the cold, powdery smelling table, closing his eyes as he rested himself on his crossed arms. He was currently too warm for his taste, but the marble felt good. And he meant _good_. _"Am I dreaming?"_ he wondered. He was fairly certain EDEN didn't have a function like smell. Touch, yes, but not to this extent - whatever it was.

He blinked and scrunched up his eyes. He raised his head and looked forward at his NPCs to find a strange sight.

None of them were sitting like the base NPC AIs were supposed to. They were all sitting as if they were really sentient - as if all of them had been imported directly from the anime itself. He blinked in confusion.

He raised his hand up to access his menu, only it did not respond. He tapped the air twice more in increasing agitation, and he couldn't help but let a little growl out at the fact that the game wasn't responding.

 _"A bug?"_ he wondered.

"¿Su Alteza?" a woman's voice greeted him.

To his left appeared to be a young, human woman with golden locks and porcelain skin. She had blue eyes and wore a traditional maid's uniform, and she looked down on him in slight concern.

"Are you ill, ¿mi Alteza?"

 _"Spanish?"_ he thought to himself at first before mentally shaking his head. _"No, no,_ no _! First of all, that is_ not! _a normal inquiry from EDEN! And B, Spanish? Really? I hated that class! ...at least I have the basics down, and luckily they mostly speak English. Thank God for translate buttons and a majorly English-speaking guild!"_

"¿Sí?" he replied much, much more smoothly than he expected himself to. _"Good! Good response!"_ he cheered inwardly.

"¿Es Su Alteza feeling well?" she questioned warily. "You appear fatigued, Mi Gran Rey."

 _"Great King?"_ he thought, unable to stop himself from scrunching his brows. _"Is...is this from all that hard work writing that down?! No, this_ must _be a dream!"_ He then mentally shrugged. _"May as well play along. Words're already on my tongue anyway..."_

"Yo soy," he replied in the affirmative to her question. "Would you mind getting a drink for mi, eh...?" he tilted his head, trying to get a name. To be honest, he doesn't even think they were assigned names other than numbers or something. The roleplayers implemented them using the guild systems rather than making personal NPCs.

"This one's name is Alicia, Mi Gran Rey," she curtsied. "This one is unworthy of Su Alteza's concern."

He waved her off immediately. "No matter," he smiled. "Now, about that drink..."

"I will bring some vino tinto as quickly as possible, Su Alteza," she curtsied once more before leaving the room. He then thought to himself briefly.

 _"I am this Highness?"_ he wondered. _"I'm given much reverence from the NPCs of Las Noches based on me being one of the players who created them...which means,"_ he realized something and narrowed his eyes. _"I hope they don't start worshipping me...I_ think _I set their stories as either Christian or undecided, but I don't want them to decide_ me _to be their_ deity _!"_

He was a bit religious, and knew he sinned many times on Earth, but blasphemy certainly wasn't one of them, and he'd especially avoided the sin after joining a church. He may be a bit more loose than others, but he understood the basic ethics enough to know when something was wrong on one or more levels.

"Su Alteza," he was addressed with a smooth voice, and he turned to find Szayel Aporro Granz, originally the Octava Espada in Bleach, to his immediate right in one of the eleven ornate chairs. He, by decision of himself and the role players, was changed to the _Octavo Guardián_ , and _El Rey de las Ciencias_ when made as a NPC of _Los Huecos_. It was argued how to write his name, but the current one was decided by a majority vote.

The man wore similar colors to his old Espada uniform, but many of the members hadn't seen the Hell Verse movie and thus decided to use the former Espadas in their pre-Deicide Arc states. He wore a white lab coat over a black dress shirt and pants. He did not use the sleeves of the white garment and instead let them whip about dramatically when subject to winds.

He realized that he was sitting on ceremony and shook his head quickly before gesturing for him to begin. "Sorry, go ahead."

He put a hand on his chest, lowered his head and shut his eyes. "I do not deserve an apology from a Supreme Being," and before said being could refute him, he followed the second order. "As for my inquiry, I was going to refer to our orders. You originally gathered us here so that we may witness your departure, yet you remain here with us. What would you have us do?"

Jacknyfe looked at Szayel not with narrowed eyes but curious scrutiny, analyzing their current castle to the extents he knew.

He knew for a fact that the castle was not accurate to the original anime, or manga for that matter. They had built it to the best of their ability not to match but for proper defense to what the game allowed.

The inner city composed of the main palace, the inner sanctum of _Las Noches_ , and it was surrounded by five smaller palaces arranged asymmetrically; they were occupied by the former _Espadas_ from _Cero to Cuatro_.

Yammy Riyalgo's title was _El Rey Enfurecido_ ; he was the _Cero Guardián_ and known as the Final Defense of Las Noches. His Palace was the _Palacio de la Rabia_ ( _Palace of Rage_ ) and was the closest to the inner sanctum. His job was to either be the last defense of the castle or to be the proverbial nuke on the battlefield as a Level 90 NPC with a dev-granted ability of suddenly jumping to paragon level 45 after maximizing his personal level. The raid passageways that opposing players would have to take would be through this room before any other. It laid past the _Palacio de las Riquezas_ ( _Palace of the Riches_ ).

At first, the guild had wondered whether the riches or themselves were more important, and declared it was both, leaving the two most powerful Arrancar in the most important palaces. Ulquiorra Cifer's title was _El Rey Murciélago_ ; he was the _Cuatro Guardián_ and known as the Vault Guard of Las Noches. His occupation in the guild was the dungeonmaster of the Palace, where players can chose to press on to thieve away the money and other god level artifacts or to continue on and disband the entire guild. He was level 90 in that regard in his fully sealed form, and was much like Riyalgo in his specially granted release ability, which jumped him up to paragon level 15 after maximizing his personal level, and then his game equivalent to a "Segunda Etapa' was basically just paragon level 75 with specialized abilities. His Palace was surprisingly the furthest from the inner sanctum, and was off to the right if you were in the center facing outwards towards the _Palace of Rage_.

Tier Harribel's title was _La Reina del Tiburon_ ; she was the _Tercera Guardián_ and known as the Personal Guard of Alteza. Her job was to be Jacknyfe's personal guard and was maximized at level 100, and paragon level 10 in her base sealed form. When released, she was capable of being within paragon level 80 to 90 depending on the algorithm he had set her for. Her Palace was the _Palacio Endeudado_ ( _Indebted Palace_ ) and was thirdmost from the inner sanctum in both distance and raid pathway. She had a secret passage that was prohibited to foreign players unless the guild was conquered or disbanded.

Barragan Luisenbarn's title was _El Rey de los Generales_ ; he was the _Segundo Guardián_ and known as the Chief Forces Commander. He was the leader of the popup homunculi in the entire guildhouse, having been reduced to level 75 in exchange for the OP ability [ Respira ]. When originally looking over the requirements to make these NPCs as close to the anime as possible, the devs had to make exceptions in order to grant signature attacks. His palace was the _Palacio del Comandante_ ( _Commander's Palace_ ) and was second from the entrance to the inner city.

The shared titles of Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback was _Los Monarcas Lobo_ ; they were the _Primero Guardiánes_ and known as the First Defenses of Las Noches. They were meant to either defend the inner city or be attack dogs. When outside of the inner city, their paragon levels were lowered from 90 to 80, lowering ten after the intermediate city and another set outside of the walls. Their Palace was the _El Palacio Solitario_ ( _The Lonely Palace_ ) and was the entrance into the inner city from the intermediate city.

The walls were shorter than the palaces and especially the inner sanctum itself, but were still incredibly tall. The intermediate city was split into four districts. But he was beginning to digress.

"I want the First, Second, Fourth, and Final Palaces on high alert," he began, turning towards Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback who perked up at his eyes. She was in the older man's lap. "Primero will have to remain awake for this."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Alteza Jacknyfe," the man waved him off boredly, and Jacknyfe raised a brow in curiosity. Especially when Lilynette decided to elbow the man into the stomach with enough strength for him to yelp and startle.

"Pay His Highness with respect, ¡Coyote!" she chastised him, slapping up back and forth in the face over and over again. He didn't protest in words, but in babbled expletive vowels.

"Gingerback," Jacknyfe said, catching her unawares and her face became red with embarrassment, eyes widened.

She immediately stood and bowed to him, "I am sorry, ¡Su Alteza!"

Jacknyfe immediately began to wave her off, leaning forward in concern. "Do-don't worry!" he stuttered. "It's completely fine! Just, please, do not harm him to the point of breaking him. We need him."

She nodded vigorously and bowed low. "Of course, Heika!"

He raised his brow again. _"They can speak Japanese, too? Then again, Carapace was a bit of a Jap-nut, too."_

She eventually lifted herself and returned to her seat when he turned to Barragan Luisenbarn. "Segundo, I need all Arrancar on duty to be on high alert as well. I'm leaving it up to you to position them correctly - and do not let your Death Aspect get you in over your head." He pointed at him now. "I want you and Aaroniero in constant contact when forces are deployed."

Both men that he had addressed stood at their own slow paces and bowed to him. "Sí, ¡Su Alteza!" they replied.

Aaroniero continued, "I am honored that His Highness has referred to me by my first name."

Aaroniero's voice was known for its constant switches between a male and female voice, but this had been undoubtedly a male behind the large, white helmet that he wore. The devs were generous in granting lore-friendly abilities exclusive to _Los Huecos_ , so the guild used a normal purity dyed Arthurian helmet in lieu of asking them to design the anime's original mask. The remainder of his armor was mixed between Greek and Norse mythological deities, representing his greed for any hodgepodge of items, regardless of appearance. Barragan was a magic caster with little to no prowess in melee combat and someone who specialized in mage only items, but Aaroniero was more of a Melee Illusionist, who preferred to use illusion and transformation sequences thanks to his additional racial abilities.

Jacknyfe then realized that Aaroniero had spoken his gratitude of the name usage in comparison to the other Guardians. In reality, Jacknyfe just had a great difficulty pronouncing his last name, which had been Arruruerie. He was fairly certain that if he tried, it would come out _Arrurrie_ , with him over pronouncing the rolled Rs and the vowels.

He ignored them until they sat and continued with his orders. "Cuarto, in addition to your orders to maintain a high alert status, I want an inventory check completed." The man wordlessly nodded in answer and Jacknyfe found the easily accepted order with appreciation. "Quinto, you will send your Fracción outside of Las Noches to secure our surroundings. All contact with intelligent life forms must be initially approached with peaceful intention unless they are hostile. Bring all hostiles to the prisons unconscious and as unharmed as possible."

"It'll be done," he nodded with a hint of irritation in his voice. He'll have to sate the little mantis to keep him loyal if there was a chance of rebellion. Jacknyfe narrowed his eyes a little but continued.

"Sexto, your forces are to remain undeployed from under the Segundo. You are going to include the secondary reserve forces with your own as the new Beta forces."

All the primary reserve forces were ranked in Greek titles, starting with Alpha, Beta - who had been destroyed in a player raid and hadn't been replaced since due to massive losses - Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Sigma, and Omega.

 **Alpha** was the culmination of commanders of each of the other groups: **Delta** , who specialized in offense; **Epsilon** , who specialized in communications; **Theta** , who specialized in defense, **Sigma** , who specialized in black operations; and **Omega** , who specialized in all areas. **Beta** was the original spearhead group used for raids and were sometimes utilized as Guardians in high value areas in Las Noches that the specialized Guardians couldn't defend when in their highest order of defense.

The reserve forces are a hodgepodge group of original characters under the direction of the second former Tercera Espada: Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, otherwise known as _La Reina de la Vacilación_ ( _The Hesitation Queen_ ).

Grimmjow nodded, accepting the order with an ease Jacknyfe thought wasn't entirely possible. Then again, he'd written Grimmjow's developed behavior, along with the other Arrancar, through the final arcs of the manga with some fabricated realities to fully develop them - it might be coming along rather well.

"Septimo," he saw Zommari opened his eyes to gaze upon his High King, "you will gather your magician forces and obey the orders of the Segundo, with movement of yourself excluded as you will remain in your Tower to continue facilitating Gates - that being said, movement outside of the castle is prohibited."

Zommari Lareaux was the Gatekeeper - quite literally in terms of the transportation technique [ Gate ]. He was the head of the Tower of Webs, and he was known to harbor arachnid and insectoid Arrancar as his Fracciones.

The Gatekeeper nodded quietly and returned to shutting his eyes, simultaneously silently meditating and listening to the meeting.

The Towers were the equivalent to the Palaces from the inner city to the intermediate city districts. There was the Tower of Pestilence, which Aaroniero occupied. The Tower of Creation, which Grimmjow ironically used for wartimes, as he had a primary home in his district. The Power Tower, jokingly titled so for the rather quirky science division leader Szayel.

"Tercero," he turned towards his personal creation who turned to look at him in respect, "you will gather all of the Guardiánes and their top Fracciones in an hour and bring them to your Arena. That is where the Quinto's Fracción will relay the information gathered." She nodded.

"All of you, rise!" he shouted, and they obeyed the order quickly, standing at attention. Very unlike some of them with their prides, but he chalked it up to the meticulous settings and lore poured into them. "Carry out your orders with full intention to promote _Las Noches_!"

"¡Sí, Su Alteza!" they shouted in unison before quickly vacating the room as fast as their walking speed allowed them. Nnoitra was able to move ahead with ease with his long legs.

Soon, after a moment of exhaustion and slumping in his chair, Alicia had finally arrived with his desired beverage. It was a small, empty glass cup and a red wine bottle. He ignored the cup, took the bottle, thanked her, and left the room with an activation of the [ Ring of Los Huecos ], which was a guild building granted item that, upon creation of a guild building to complement the guild itself, allowed them to teleport freely in any given area that belongs to them. He fully intended to hand one to Szayel for reproduction of the item, given they have the materials.

He sighed as he walked ahead into the _Coliseo del Endeudado_ ( _Colosseum of the Indebted_ ) inside of the thirdmost palace, which belonged to the Tercera and her band of _Tres Bestias_. He stepped into the center of the arena, a bright sky above him that had been created by a player named _Stonekill_. It was a beautiful representation of an eternally daylit sky.

It was quiet and eerie, and the sand beneath him wasn't extremely hot, meaning that the creator of this palace, that being _Melanhed_ , wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted the floor to be cooled because if this was a real situation, the sun would scorch the ground. _"How ironic that it would finally be the case, eh, ya melon head?"_ he thought to himself with a smile in nostalgia. He then shook his head and lifted his voice.

"Hello?!" he began, stepping a few more times before coming to a final halt. "Are the Tres Bestias here?!"

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Nuevo Mundo:** New World

 **Su Alteza:** His/Her/Their/Your Highness

 **Alteza:** High King

 **Vino Tinto:** Red Wine

 **Sí, Tu, Tus, Su:** Yes, your/s, your/s (plural possessors), You

 **Rey, Reina, Monarca/s, Dama:** King, Queen, Monarch, Lady

 **Primero/a, Segundo/a, Tercero/a, etc.:** First, Second, Third, etc.

 **Guardiá[** or **a/]n/es:** Guardian/s

 **Enfurecido, Lobo, Generales, Tiburon, Vampiro, Santa Teresa, Pantera, Amante de la Bruja, Ciencias, Glut:** Enraged, Wolf, Generals, Shark, Vampire, Saint Teresa, Panther, Witch Lover, Science, Glut.

 **Defensas, Comandante:** Defense, Commander.

 **Rabia, Solitario, Endeudado, Riquezas:** Rage, Lonely, Indebted, Riches

* * *

 **Players Mentioned:**

 **Carapace:** Former programmer of Los Huecos.

 **Stonekill:** The creator of the sky above the Coliseo del Endeudado. He is a reference to the player _Blue Planet_ from the original content.

 **Melanhed:** The creator of the cooled floors of the Coliseo del Endeudado.

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. C2: The Three Beasts

_**Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _ **COMMENTS WILL BE REPLIED TO AT THE END OF EACH FOLLOWING CHAPTER**_

 _ **I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO FLUENT SPANISH-SPEAKERS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR LONGER SENTENCES IN CASE IF THEY ARE NOT GRAMMATICALLY OR PUNCTUALLY CORRECT**_

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #2:** _"The Three Beasts"_

 _[this chapter literally only exists just so I can reference Overlord Abridged (Numbskulls)]_

 **Location:** _Third Palace, Palacio Endeudado, Coliseo del Endeudado_

 **Date:** _Sunday, 29 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _12:13 AM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

"Hello?!" he began, stepping a few more times before coming to a final halt. "Are the _Tres Bestias_ here?!"

There was a flutter of sound originating from fine silk fabrics, and he turned his head to find the most reserved of the _Three Beasts_ approaching him slowly on clumsy steps; swaying side to side; hunched over. The headpiece and cloth that fell down behind her was reminiscent of the outfit that she had worn in the manga. Her main set had been legendary leather armor which granted many buffs as she was the magic caster of her team.

She currently wore her bed robing, meaning that she had just recently awakened. She yawned cutely with her left hand brought up to her mouth, covering the lower half of her face entirely.

Once she had finally registered who it was in front of her, she snapped to attention and quickly approached, coming to a halt in front of him and bowing low. "Perdon mi, ¡Su Alteza!" she apologized. "I was unaware of your presence, ¡mi Rey!

This was Cyan Sung-Sun, 56th Arrancar of Las Noches, and known as _Tranquilidad de la Dama_ ( _Lady Tranquility_ ). She was the most level headed of the _Three Beasts_ , and had been the class of almost a sole Mage, though with few Soldier techniques to better defend herself in Close Quarters Combat.

"Eh..." he stammered slightly, before shaking his head and beginning to speak. "Ah, Cyan Sung-Sun, ¿where are tus hermanas?" He felt like speaking broken Spanish as they were would help with his kind kingly image.

She raised herself and proceeded to lift her right sleeve to her face, covering her mouth as she always did; an idiosyncrasy he found difficult to justify in her settings at one point, before deciding it was a simple speech quirk. "My Liege, mis hermanas are currently still in their quarters, and I am sorry to say but their hostilities have reengaged."

"It's fine," he waved it off quickly. "Mind gathering them for me? I'll be intruding for a short while in order to perform some tests and hold an emergency meeting with the Guardiánes."

"¿What do you mean, Señor?" she asked, and he looked to her in confusion. "You need not apologize nor state your intrusion upon our territories. You are nuestro Rey, and as such own our territories." She then dipped her head. "As for mis hermanas, I will return with them quickly!" She spun around to begin her mission, when he stopped her.

"You may utilize Sonído in this endeavor, Cyan," he permitted, catching her surprised gaze. "You seem tired, so I'll let you indulge in a faster manner of travel."

"Gracias por su kindness, Señor." She bowed once more before the deep baritone of the Hollow equivalent of a Hōho technique reached his ears and she was gone, though with his superior power, he was able to see her as she ran after wherever it was that they had been.

Despite the welcome difference, he narrowed his eyes at the use of the sudden speed ability.

 _"That wasn't a normal ability in EDEN that they were capable of performing as mere AIs,"_ he mused, rubbing his chin. _"I had originally intended on testing whether or not they could actually perform the ability_ at all _or if they even_ knew _about it; but I appear to have answered one question and spawned even_ more _in its wake. Just_ what _is going on here?"_

Soon he was joined by three additional Sonídos as the _Tres Bestias_ appeared before him. He thought about the Arrancar briefly as he looked at them.

Cyan had taken to wearing her normal armor, the white leather bright and pure. Several individual long pieces of satin cloth emanated from the sash at her waist, leaving a sort of coattail behind. Almost no skin beneath her clavicle were shown, all behind a veil of subtle modesty. The [Huntress Armor] was a sixth tier set with seventh tier enchantments dyed to be white, as it was originally black.

Emilou Apacci; she was the 54th Arrancar of Las Noches, and known as _Calvario de la Dama_ ( _Lady Calvary_ ). Like Cyan Sung-Sun who wore a headpiece like in the _Quincy Arc_ of Bleach, she wore her unihorned helmet that had a red crest plume over her head. He had personally suggested the idea of having the _Tres Bestias_ continue to wear their _Quincy Arc_ headpieces. She had several summoning spells that assembled a group of Roman-esque soldiers, sometimes even as undead. Several of these Roman looking abilities even included summoned mounts like a literal chariot with several horses, or even a specific armor set. She currently wore what appeared to be the armor that Bellona from SMITE wore, and its colors of red complemented her right ice blue eye, but matched her left wine red eye.

Franceska Mila-Rose; she was the 55th Arrancar of Las Noches, and known as _Hambre de la Dama_ ( _Lady Hunger_ ). Her headpiece was a bihorned circlet, with both horns facing upwards. Her armor type was always up for debate in the guild, and thus he wrote in her settings that she would wear whatever she wanted at any time unless instructed otherwise. This didn't translate as an actual program so it didn't work in the game, but now it was apparent that it was taking a true form of whimsical choice. She currently wore her seventh tier set [ Regality ], which was to say a golden set of armor accented with black about her figure and granted buffs to better her field of class and abilities. A sword rested at her side, and he recognized it.

 _"Leona?!"_ he shouted inwardly. Leona was the name of the Zanpakutō that she wielded in the anime, and in spite of the fact that the devs refused to grant them Zanpakutōs, she wore it on her person now like it was an absolutely ordinary occurrence.

Now that he thought about it, looking at the wrists of Emilou, he could see her pair of chakrams, _Cierva_. He was fairly certain that Sung-Sun's _Anaconda_ sai blade was somewhere in her sleeve. Speaking of which, he's always wanted to know what the holster looked li-

"Mi Alteza," the three of them bowed simultaneously in reverence of him and he nodded quickly in order to focus himself with the task at hand.

"I would like the three of you to aid me in some tests I wish to perform."

 _"Ever since realizing the game hadn't ended, certain things added up and others didn't. They accepted orders like they did in EDEN, but now the orders taken vary greatly so far. They follow their programs, yet match the behaviors I set for them down to the letter if I look closely despite not being native programs in EDEN. So many other things, too."_

He was fairly certain if _Teal Spire_ were here, he'd be breaking down in tears of joy upon finding his _precious Beasts_ \- as he'd put it - moving about freely as they were meant to. He was very prideful in their creation and had every right to be, having worked hard on them and creating such masterpieces.

"We would be delighted to do your bidding, nuestra Alteza," Emilou spoke for the three of them. Being their strongest, she took up the mantle. Despite the subtle jab at the slight inferiority, Franceska grit her teeth and kept her mouth shut, knowing that it would be rude to respond to the bait in front of their High King.

Seeing this, Jacknyfe sighed. He didn't have a way to fix the situation since it was a personal problem between the two of them, but he noted it for future reference. He continued, "I want to find out, in our current situation, if my abilities have dulled or rusted. I need one of you to set up some target dummies for me here."

"I can do that," Franceska immediately spoke up and nodded, taking the chance away from Emilou who wanted to deploy her summons or Cyan who thought of using magic constructs. Franceska was different to Emilou's Monk Summoner class and Cyan's Illusionist Mage class, her being a Beast Tamer Berserker. She would have her tamed beasts create combat dummies for His Majesty.

"Thank you, Mila-Rose," he replied and she bowed to him once more.

"I am unworthy of your thanks!"

Le sigh.

* * *

 **Time:** _1:38 AM_

 **POV:** _third, (slightly un-) limited, Emilou Apacci, aged 290 years_

 **POV 2:** _third, (slight un-) limited, Cyan Sung-Sun, aged 372 years_

* * *

Emilou crossed her arms in slight annoyance, watching as Franceska gleefully directed with meticulous instruction her tamed creatures as to the arrangements that would best suit her great master as he patiently awaited in the seats on the other side of the stadium. She found it irritating that this was Franceska's fortuitous hiatus in their heated rivalries of the past, so she sharply sighed and leaned into a foot, tapping the other one incessantly against the stone floor up in the seating area. She didn't notice Cyan looking up at her in veiled concern.

She then thought more deeply about the situation between their petty competition. She figured that it was well thought out - herself and the lady of lions and gluttony _or whatever_ \- it was wont of them and entirely predictable, as per _Lord Teal Spire's_ design of them. She wondered if this stagnant heel-to-heel contest was really worth it, beginning to find it mundane; boring; _lifeless_ \- she wanted so bad to find something new - a new meta (as her creator, _Teal Spire_ , had referred to new things).

After a bit of deliberation, she decided to back off for awhile; allow the lioness to accumulate a few victories over her (maybe), and then retaliate so well that Franceska can _never_ compare to her again! The thought caused her negative outlook to subside and for a malicious smile to form in its wake.

Cyan noticed her sudden transformation in mien and presence, her apprehension becoming distinct, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the sudden change to mischievousness from her originally sour attitude. Cyan feared that Franceska would soon earn her due for this most recent attack with the way that Emilou appeared to be scheming again. She sighed in slight annoyance looked over, using her [ Oculus Gaze : Distance ] ability to view her great master and his personal opinion of the situation via body language, only to find him staring back at her with big, green eyes. She quickly cancelled the ability in fright, taking a swift withdrawal in the form of a Sonído.

pacci had noticed, even in her stupor, and the faun girl turned to meet the gaze of her serpentine companion.

"What's wrong, Sung-Sun?" she asked with genuine concern flooding her voice, and Cyan looked up quickly at Emilou before shaking her head.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly, before returning her gaze to the completed combat dummies that Franceska's beasts had completed making.

Emilou wished to refute her friend and resolve whatever issue she had just recently experienced, but thought the better of it. It was not often that Cyan had been one to push others away, so she let her eldest sister stew for a little longer. She would confront her on the matter later, should she remember.

Suddenly, Franceska shouted, waving her hands wildly at her king. "Mi Alteza! The preparations are complete!"

Apacci narrowed her eyes. "Whore."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Cyan chastised her lightly, knowing that her words would likely not be heeded for the sake of their inane rivalry. Even if their creator, Teal Spire, intended for them to squabble like children, it was still a sign of a lack of discipline. She feared it may reflect poorly on their direct superior, Tier Harribel.

Apacci waved her off, as predicted. "Her hearing isn't as good as yours, Cyan, so even if I raised my voice a bit, she wouldn't hear me from here, the broad."

Cyan sighed at the common recurrence, the way that Emilou's eyes burned with a passion, but not hateful, only competitively, against her fellow Beast. She briefly speculated on the prospects whether if even a smallest difference in instruction; a meticulous change in wording; a change in _lettering_ would alter their behaviors; their relationships; their very _being_ as the Tres Bestias. She feared that there would never be a greater equilibrium between the three of them, and hoped to maintain a balance, whatever it may be, at as many times as she could.

She refocused her gaze when a great font of energy appeared before her, and her passive ability of [ Oculus Gaze : Detect Mana ] revealed to her the strength of her King's MP, flowing around him in flux patterns of color and power, turbulent in appearance; heavy on the shoulders; loud in the ears like thunder. This was the presence of her Master King's Spiritual Energy, and she silently revelled in it, for what it was worth.

It gathered into the palm of his hand as he raised it, directing it towards the two mannequins beautifully built. Even Apacci was forced to admit to their scrupulous designs.

"[ Fireball ]!"

After a moment of realizing that nothing had occurred, Cyan and Emilou tilted their heads in wonder.

* * *

 **Time:** _1:45 AM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

 _"Hm,"_ he hummed in mind, _"I guess I was right. My class as a Warrior Shaman means that I cannot use a magician's attack spells beyond 2nd Tier unless they're self-buff spells. But..."_

"[ Create Greater Item ]."

Suddenly, he was engulfed by green swaths of liquid fire which briefly flew over him, revealing himself to be in some immaculate robing, leathery brown in color, but smooth as silk.

 _"I was right again,"_ he thought, _"I can still create items that might be able to bypass my normal class restrictions so long as the clothing I'm wearing meets the prerequisites of the spells."_ He then began to lament slightly. _"I_ really _should've put some levels in magician and became a Battle Mage."_ He had been alone in a lot of raids, so he put more levels into shaman to self-buff instead.

He raised his palm again, aiming for the left of the two mannequins before firing the spell again.

"[ Fireball ]!"

A raging inferno spontaneously generated just outside of his palm before firing out, destroying both mannequins, despite only aiming for one.

 _"I'll consider that a two meter AOE based on cast location if my enemies are weak, but if I buff it enough, I can probably prolong the attack into a DOT attack using direct spell buffs."_ He switched out his robes for want of his normal armor. _"I always_ did _prefer damage over time spells, should I have chosen the magician class. I should see if I can switch between some of my older accounts using cash shop items that temporarily switch my classes and item sets."_

He turned to find the Three Beasts running towards him, but not in the form of their Sonído ability. Franceska appeared to be the most overjoyed of the three of them.

At first, he had been perturbed with the lioness' current behavior, but after a moment of contemplation, shrugged. _"After all, we_ did _set her as the youngest of the three since their_ actual _ages weren't provided in the anime and manga."_

"That was awesome, ¡mi Alteza!" she shouted, coming to a halt at a respective distance from him and bowing.

"Thank you, Franceska," he said, rather awkwardly.

An excited moan in response.

 _"Teal Spire..."_ he growled inwardly, _"I forgot you were an H-game nut. I forgot how much you loved to program...I didn't look at all of it. You added something to my RP stuff, too, didn't you, you damn furry?"_

A whacking sound caught his attention, and Franceska immediately shouted, "AYTAAA!" in pain.

Cyan shook her head and sighed in defeat. "You are embarrassing us in front of His Majesty, Franceska." She then bowed to Jacknyfe. "I apologize for mi hermana's stupidity, Your Majesty."

"You _all_ should be sorry," he said before he could stop himself.

"Nani?!"

"Ah, sorry," he said, turning away, bemoaning unbidden thoughts he wished he could repress, "maybe not you three. More like Teal Spire, the _pervert_. Always with the Panty Stocking and the Bible Black."

Franceska smiled, repeating a line _Teal Spire_ had always wanted her to say. "You've got rice on your face!"

"Mmhm, now I'm bored." He then frowned in thought. "The three of you just recently woke up, right?" The three nodded in acknowledgement. "A good drink should further wake you up, then." He reached into the air until a black hole formed, opening a pocket dimension.

 _"So this is my inventory..."_

" _Space_ Lemonade is the _best_ lemonade!" he poured it out for them from a large container in cups he also retrieved from his inventory. "Not only is it healthy, it also _fills_ your insides with _tasty goodness_!"

Franceska decided to speak up. "That sounds like an innuendo!"

"Yup-puh." He shook his head, then, mood shifting enough that the three noticed and straightened their postures to match his seriousness when he switched back to his normal class and items. _"Geez..."_ "Next, I want to see if you three are capable of utilizing Soul Reaper Kidōs." He turned to Apacci first. "Can you?"

"Hah!" she nodded in confirmation. "I am capable of Hadōs 1 through 8 and Bakudōs 1 through 7! I am not proficient in Kaidō." He turned to Franceska.

She smiled broadly in pride. "I am capable of Hadōs 1 through 16, and Bakudōs 1 through 7." She then lost a little of her confidence. "I'm not proficient in Kaidō, either..."

Sung-Sun's turn was up, and she lifted her sleeve to her face as she normally did. "I am capable of Hadōs 1 through 4, Bakudōs 1 through 16, and am highly proficient in Kaidō."

He nodded to them. "I want each of you to fire your fourth Hadō and Bakudō on new targets that Mila-Rose sets up for you." He turned back to Sung-Sun. "In the future, I want you to instruct Apacci and Mila-Rose on how to use Kaidō themselves, for future reference."

After a good while, Jacknyfe began to become rather apprehensive, thinking that his experiments were starting to take up more time than he expected, beginning to bleed into his thinking moments prior to the meeting with the Guardians. As the three of them awaited Franceska's creatures to make the targets, he noticed Emilou began to argue with the beast tamer, with Cyan mildly interjecting at random intervals, either drawing their ire or being ignored overall, the latter less likely than the former.

He shook his head and focused. _"What am I going to say to the Guardians?"_

He watched as the _Tres Bestias_ fired their first volley, and of their own volition, turned it into a tournament, effectively and continually firing on the targets with the same attack repeatedly. Cyan had joined them, either for her own fun or to defend her own pride if it was questioned.

 _"I asked Tier to assemble them here so that I could speak with them, but I have no way to begin the conversation..."_ He put his hand on his chin, stroking it in thought. _"Should I have them do something firs-No. Too late for that, and the_ Bestias _are currently in the middle of a dick measuring contest..."_ He shook his head.

 _"Should I have each of them report on their findings in each their respective homes? Should I contact Nnoitra's Fracción in advance and have him report early?"_ He tilted his head the other way. _"Maybe I should have them pledge their fidelity to me prior to the beginning of the meeting proper to ascertain their feelings of subservience to me."_ He nodded in his choice.

When he looked up, he detected a strange feeling, yet it was also familiar. He looked in its direction to watch as a Garganta opened.

 _"Huh...again, that wasn't a normal ability in EDEN."_ He watched as Szayel stepped out, smiling like a lunatic as his lab coat swayed in the nonexistent wind. _"Is he using magi-oh, who am I kidding. Of course he is..."_ He shook his head to focus himself once more. _"I need to learn that ability and have him research whether or not it's detectable by other means - if not, then we can use it for stealth missions in the future."_

"Ah, am I the first to arrive?"

Jacknyfe replied, "You are, Octavo." _"Has my voice changed? It's much deeper than before I woke up on the table..."_

Szayel then turned to look at the bickering three, his smile fading and his brow raising in curiosity.

The player moved to defend them, but he also figured it would look more like amusement than anything in the eyes of the intelligent Guardian. "Please don't mind them, they're rather...overeager to achieve my requests."

Szayel nodded his head a few times while bemusedly watching them for a moment before turning back to his King. "I understand their drive, Su Alteza," he said. "I would carry any of your orders out with as much efficiency as I can muster as they do."

"Is that so...?" Jacknyfe responded unnecessarily, more for Szayel's sake than anyone's before continuing. "Then I would like you to research Gargantas and see whether they are trackable using the magic at our disposal. If there _are_ changes to this world as I suspect, I can only assume additional magic spells will become readily available and will personally search for them myself in the future - given I find any, I will send them over to you as soon as I am able. Making them mutable for our use is secondary priority to making instant long-distance travel exclusive to us undetectable."

"I live to serve, Su Alteza," he placed his hand on his chest and bowed before multiple Gargantas began to open behind him, revealing the remainder of the Guardians and their Fractions.

He remained in his respectful position even as the Tercero stepped up beside him, followed closely by the eight remaining Guardians and nineteen Fractions.

 **Author's Note: Lilinette is also a Fraction. Baraggan has six Fractions. Tier has three Fractions. Grimmjow has five Fractions. Szayel as five Fractions.**

Tier looked up at her King. "Let the ritual of fidelity begin."

As they all took a knee, he only had a single, amused thought.

 _"Well, at least she started the conversation for me...damn my lack of a silver tongue. I could use you right now, Lokeypants..."_

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Guest-Questioner:** "Is this alternative, where the protagonist is in a different variation of the "new world" or, will this be in the same one, with Nazarick a few years' older?"

 **Reply:** "The 'New World' will remain the same, barring a few elements manipulated by former EDEN and YGGDRASIL players. The only thing different after that is _who_ is transported, which is Jacknyfe and Los Huecos instead of Momonga and Ainz Ooal Gown. As for Momonga/Satoru Suzuki, he was successfully logged out of YGGDRASIL when it shut down in 2138."

 **AriaSkysong2:** "I liked it and the dictionary at the end was appreciated"

 **Reply:** "I like to specify what certain words mean, especially if they're in another language. I also want to apologize to fluent Spanish-speakers in future chapters for longer sentences in case if they are not grammatically or punctually correct."

 **Soulbow109:** "Story looks interesting so far. Look forward for more."

 **Reply:** "I hope I keep interest in this story. I already have the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Seasons nearly complete. I'm still developing the Slane Theocracy Season, and the Holy Roble/Draconic Kingdoms are being developed. I will give a few hints though.

" _Halibel, Apacci, Jaegerjacques, Vega, Kuofang; Stronoff, El Nix, Zetsumei, Bessarez, Oriculus._

"Good luck figuring it out!"

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Tres Bestias:** Three Beasts

 **Señor, Sonído:** Sir, Sound/Echoing Movement (the Hollow Equivalent to a Flash Step)

 **Gracias, para/por:** Thank you, for

 **Cierva, Leona, Anaconda:** Deer, Lion, Anaconda

 **Nuestro/a[s], Hermano/a[s]:** Our (male, female, plural possessions), Brother/Sister (singular vs plural)

 **Garganta:** Throat (the Hollow equivalent to a Senkaimon)

 **Hohō, Hadō, Bakudō, Kaidō:** High Speed Movement Techniques, Way of Destruction, Way of Binding, Way of Healing.

 **Fracción/es:** Fraction/s

* * *

 **References:**

 **SMITE:** A reference to the game, which was made by Hi-Rez Studios.

 **"You've got rice on your face!"; "Space Lemonade is[-]!":** References to Numbskulls' Overlord Abridged Episode 1 on YouTube.

 **"AYTAAA!":** In reference to the episode where Lupisregina gets hit upside the head by Yuri for scaring the Carne Villagers.

* * *

 **Players Mentioned:**

 **Teal Spire:** The creator of the Three Beasts, and also a massive pervert. He is a reference to the players _Bukubukuchagama_ and _Peroroncino_.

 **Lokeypants:** Noted for his speechcraft. He is a _slight_ reference to _Ulbert Alain Odle_.

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. C3: Ritual of Fidelity

_**Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _ **UNFORTUNATELY, I DID NOT GET ALL OF MY CLEANUP IN MISTAKES COMPLETED**_

 _ **BUT I FIGURED I'D MADE YOU ALL WAIT LONG ENOUGH**_

 _ **I'LL GET THE TRANSLATIONS FIXED LATER**_

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #3:** _"Ritual of Fidelity"_

 _(this is quite literally mostly info-dumping)_

 **Location:** _Third Palace, Palacio Endeudado, Coliseo del Endeudado_

 **Date:** _Sunday, 29 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _2:01 AM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

"Let the ritual of fidelity begin."

Four knees lowered first, that being Grimmjow, the Sixth Guardian; Zommari, the Seventh Guardian; Szayel, the Eighth Guardian; Aaroniero, the Ninth Guardian.

Grimmjow was, by nature of the show, presented as an individual who was bellicose and impish, willing to do _anything_ so long as it promised him a fight he could lose himself in. He included this in Grimmjow's background, yes, but he also supplemented a character development that curbed his desire for carnage despite his hold on the title for Death Aspect: Destruction.

Through this, he was created as a Heteromorph, a Cat Imp, among other races included in his transformative arsenal. With that, he was granted Monk as one of his many job classes to allow him to use clawed gauntlets that he even wore now. They were predominantly yellow with swaths of black stripes racing down and stopping abruptly where the claw met the glove. His armor was a thin metal guard that was segmented in the lower torso area, and was generally molded to match his anime form while in Ressurección. His greaves were the same, but they ended at his knees, relying on the boots to do the rest for his shins. _Taiga Fall_ was his creator, and she was generally a female carbon copy of the panther man.

Zommari was portrayed as practically _useless_ to the point that it pissed Jacknyfe off - no backstory, no interesting moves other than that Amor thing that allowed him to control whatever the eye landed on and his Gemelos Sonído, and a basic form that anyone could make fun of. He generally vented his frustration on laboriously creating a sufficient background to pick up the slack and generally giving an adequate reason for his Death Aspect, which was Intoxication.

Zommari's creator was _Witchdere_ , and she was more or less in agreement with Jacknyfe, having volunteered to make him herself. His top race was a Doppelgänger, but he preferred his most human look as Jacknyfe had specified in his background. He wore no armor and instead walked around in a basic kosode with extended sleeves so he could cross his arms in front of him and no skin would show. His main job class was a support Mage that had little to no basic fighting skill and remained behind to buff his allies. Summoning was his joint class that he used to great effect, especially when the summons were buffed.

For all intents and purposes, Szayel Aporro Granz was the smartest man in all of Las Noches. But, according to the Guardians, he and his friends all surpassed him greatly - _"I am_ not _about to change his mind on that since I'm already afraid of a defection from the_ Crown Prince of Douchebags Nnoitra _himself; I don't need the literal smartest dude screwing me over."_ \- When writing his background, Jacknyfe added a temperance to act as an opposing force against his more...insane tendencies; to curb his need to live up to his Death Aspect of Insanity.

He was gay. Jacknyfe was sure the creator had a specific reason in mind and said nothing of the matter - there was no problem for over a hundred years and he wasn't about to start another in spite of his religious views. He left it to the man _Slayer of Men_ and just made his character. He made terse descriptions of Szayel's preferences at the request of the player, who understood Jacknyfe's position in all of this and didn't push the issue - both respected the other's space and beliefs. Back on topic; Szayel's highest race was a Heteromorph human who could transform into a variety of Grotesque type races, and his job class was a Mage caster due to his high Intelligence level.

And lastly, Aaroniero. He was presented as equally, if not more, intelligent as the pink haired Hollow. He was complicated to write about, and even if he was the weakest among the Guardians, Jacknyfe was the most apprehensive about him. He had the least information on the double tanked Arrancar due to his player creator, _Makimakinero_ , having a firm distrust of his fellow guild members; also, he was the least punctual member of the entire crew until about a week before server shutdown: it was revealed that _Maki_ was just a rather shy individual, but he trusted Jacknyfe to look after all of his items and Aaroniero, so Jacknyfe reserved judgement for now.

Aaroniero was given a tall mask to encompass his face, a basic metal sheet went around the back of his head as added protection. His garb was composed of two layers of white coats, with a basic purple dress suit underneath the both of them. These increased his Mage abilities, which was second only to his Warrior class which specialized in his Spear and Staff wielding subclasses. His title of Death Aspect was Greed - or Gluttony, depending on who you talked to, but it's a general consensus of being Greed.

The four of them looked up to their master. "We are the Four Tower Guards.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Sexto Guardián, Tower Guard of the West District of Destruction. I bow before la Alteza."

"Mi nombre es Zommari Lareaux, Septimo Guardián, Tower Guardia del East District de Intoxicación. Me someto al Rey Alto."

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz, Octavo Guardián, Tower Guard of the South District of Insanity. I submit to His Majesty."

"I am Aaroniero Arruruerie, Noveno Guardián, Tower Guard of the North District of Greed. I acknowledge the Supreme King of Las Noches."

Next, Nnoitra took a knee, and Jacknyfe watched him with scrutiny, observing even the most minute of movements to detect any sort of malice or contempt for bowing knee to another. However, despite everything he expected of Nnoitra, his background came to mind. He'd instilled a loyalty to all of the members of _Los Huecos_ as a form of addition to his loose collection of character defects, but held fast his possible disappointment.

Nnoitra had bowed willingly.

"I am Nnoitra Jiruga of the Stealth Corps, El Quinto Guardián. Me someto al Gran Rey."

Nnoitra was a lanky individual.

He was a Heteromorph Human with Slime qualities, meaning he was susceptible of formation errors, especially coupled with his low level as a Doppelgänger. Two of his many job classes were Rogue, for stealth missions, and Blacksmith, since he was meant to make his own holster for his many scythes over and over again since they kept breaking. It was only a background feature they had made for him, but Jacknyfe suspected it would carry over now.

They definitely couldn't copy Nnoitra's clothes from the anime, but they did what they could. He simply had a large neck guard that extended up from the back of his neck more than the front did. He was given sheet metal robes with high defense and speed additions woven into the fabric. Even with Jacknyfe's displeased opinion on Nnoitra's character, he'd made similar developments on his behavior as he did Grimmjow, meaning that his Aspect of Death being of Despair would be greatly reduced, with possible chances of it snapping back as per his penchant to maintain the title.

Before he had time to ponder further on his third biggest fear in the form of a Guardián, he was interrupted by the next pair of Guardiánes that took a knee, that being Los Monarcas Lobo themselves.

"We are the Wolf Monarchs of the Lonely Palace:

"Yo soy Coyote Starrk, el primero Primero Guardián, y El Rey Lobo del primero Palacio de Solitario. Me someto al Rey Alto."

"I am Lilynette Gingerbuck, the second Primero Guardián, and The Wolf Queen of the first Palace of Solitude. I submit to the High King."

Despite being King and Queen of the same Palace, they were very much unwilling to view each other as nothing other than siblings. Jacknyfe saw a bit of himself in these two concerning he and his own step sister, minus the brief love they attempted. He had tried to implement that portion of his life into there for fun, but their creator, _Conquerador_ , stopped him in real anger.

They were both Heteromorphic and could be better described as Werewolves, their bipedal and quadrupedal forms being their only game-given transformative sequences. Their shared classes were Battle Ranger, giving them high proficiency in both close quarters combat with bladed weapons as well as long range bows and crossbows - and any other type of ranged weapon that the game provided. Their mutual Death Aspect was Loneliness.

"Yo soy El Rey de los Generales del segundo Palacio del Comandante y el Segundo Guardián, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Me someto a la Alteza."

Baraggan was the most prideful creature he'd ever met, and if it wasn't for that pride being the sole reason for failures outlined in his past, it would have remained as such in his title, but it was cemented as Arrogance for that is what it truly was at its base and core. His creator, _Spoopyskelee_ , was his complement; his opposite; his reciprocal in all but hair color. He'd shared an image of himself, and his white hair matched that of his creation.

Baraggan was a near 100% technical Human in terms of the game's allowance, and wore heavy armor under his thick, black robes. He appeared, at first glance, to be a straight Mage, only to whip out Gran Caida, a gigantic ax, and demonstrate his proficiency in battle. As a battle mage, he is the strongest Wildcard fighter among the Guardiánes, as well as the commander of the lower tier forces and popup spawns.

"I am La Reina del Tiburon, the Third Guardian, and of Indebted Palace three, Tier Harribel. Me someto a mi Padre."

Jacknyfe figured that being her creator made her the closest confidante among every member of Las Noches, and that that staunch loyalty would translate to her Tres Bestias by long association with her. He had personally wrote her settings after being taught by the others, he had personally wrote her character backstory that he had stolen from Bleach, as well as personally wrote her behavioral changes that he wished to see based on events that weren't revealed in the original story and/or tying up loose ends.

Being his personal Guardián meant that she had to be powerful. She was maximum level and maximum paragon, all of her stats were maxed out and her abilities were placed in seals by the devs. He had personally sacrificed his former accounts in exchange for her powerful ability, and she was able to reflect over 1,000 players on her own. The current record was 1,600 players at once, but due to the way Las Noches worked when a player raid defeated the Four Tower Guards, only a proportion of the surviving players actually got to her palace.

 **Author's Note: Raiders are teleported via non-hostile Las Noches NPCs to a random palace (total: five). Each of the top five Guardians are about equal power depending on their current released form.**

"Yo soy El Rey Vampiro, el Cuatro Guardián, y del cuatro Palacio del Riquezas, Ulquiorra Cifer. Me someto a mi Rey."

Ulquiorra was known in the anime to be more powerful than Aizen - given Aizen was in his base form and Ulquiorra was in his Segunda Etapa. This would mean that Jacknyfe should refrain from being equally, if not more than, apprehensive than Aizen was. However, since he had set it in stone for Ulquiorra to be loyal to him and the other members of Los Huecos, he decided to give the bat man some level of benefits from the doubts.

That being said, he was guild-widely known for being weaker than Harribel was in the guild, but was still a force to be reckoned with. A Battle Mage through and through, with high points in agility and offense, his recovery not far behind, Ulquiorra could probably wipe the floor with, at the very least, _one_ of the members of the guild if he figured they were unfit to lead them. He had a very complicated generated backstory from Jacknyfe, and the RPers liked the risk.

Jacknyfe was not so enthusiastic now.

"I am the Infuriated King, the Zero Guard, and of the last Enraged Palace, Yammy Riyalgo. I bow to His Highness."

Yammy was a rather strange individual. Most were apprehensive of his creation, and another part of the guild wanted to completely erase him from records. Jacknyfe refused, however, due to his adamance that the guild remain as canon as possible, _then_ begin non-canon things with original characters and backstories. That's when _Tiff_ stood up and volunteered to be his creator.

Yammy was a large heteromorphic grotesque Doppelgänger who utilized his transformative abilities to release his restraints. This prevents him from being a walking nuclear device at all times and makes it easier for him to be controlled. Unlike the show, Yammy can actually think with analysis in mind, although he was about as bad as Grimmjow in a good fight.

Then, Szayel's Fractions kneeled before him.

"We are the Fractions of his majesty Szayel Aporro Granz."

Each of them referred to themselves by a number, from One to Five, in Spanish.

 _"I understand that I wrote Szayel to be a bit of a dick to his lessers, but that's too far!"_

"Szayel, as a part of your ritual of fidelity, you will rethink your naming of your Fracciones before continuing on with your other duties."

Szayel's head dipped lower. "Yes, Your Majesty."

 _"That was far too ludicrous."_ He shook his head.

The ritual continued with Grimmjow's Fracciones bending knee to him.

"We are the Fracciones of his majesty Grimmjow Jaegerjacques.

"I am Xiao Long Kuofang, first of the Destruction Lords. I bow to the Great King."

"I am Edward Leone, second of the Destruction Lords. I bow to the Great King."

"Yo soy Yylfordt Granz, tercero de los Señores de la Destrucción, y hermano del Rey Ciencias, Szayel Aporro Granz. Me someto al Gran Rey."

"I am D'Roy Jenkins, fourth of the Destruction Lords. I bow to the Great King."

"Yo soy Nakeem Grindina, quinto del Señores de la Destrucción. Me someto al Gran Rey."

Some of the names were changed to better accommodate to translation difficulties...as well as reference other animes and jokes.

Tier's Fracciones set themselves down.

"We are the Fracciones of her majesty Tier Harribel.

"I am Emilou Apacci, known as Lady Calvary. Me someto a nuestras Abuelo."

"I am Franceska Mila-Rose, known as Lady Hunger. Me someto a nuestras Abuelo."

"I am Cyan Sung-Sun, known as Lady Tranquility. Me someto a nuestras Abuelo."

"We are the Fractions of his majesty Baraggan.

"I am Shounen Poww, Growth Death General of the Commander. I bow to the King."

"I am Charlotte Chuhlhourne! I am the Beautiful Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum-"

"I am Avirama the Redder, the Valor Death General of the Commander. I bow to the King."

"-Sexy Sexy Glamourous Death General of the Commander! I BOOOOW BEFORE THE KING!"

"Yo soy Findorr Carius, cuarto General de Muerte de Crocea Mors del Comandante. Me someto al Rey."

"I am Ggio Vega, the Despair Death General of the Commander. I bow to the King."

"I am Niggre Parduoc, the Mammoth Death General of the Commander. I bow to the King."

"In addition to being the second First Guardian and Queen of the Lonely Palace, I am the Lone Wolf of his majesty Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck. I have bowed before His Majesty."

Tier Harribel raised her head to meet the eyes of her creator and Majesty, Jacknyfe. "We, the Ten Guardians of Las Noches and Twenty Head Fractions of our Kings and Queens, barring Tesla Lindocruz of Nnoitra Jiruga who is faithfully ascertaining our current surroundings, bow before you, the Supreme Being of Los Huecos, la Alteza de Las Noches, y mi Padre!"

"¡Granizo al Rey!"

For a moment, Jacknyfe stood speechless. In his entire life, his routine included receiving orders and dealing them out. Very rarely was he ever put in a position of power, and even rarer than that did he actually perform well with little to no hesitation. However, these thirty individuals bowed their knees to him, expressing their unending servitude to him. He wondered briefly how he would be worthy to lead them without wandering from the path God set him on twelve years ago, before he forcefully set it aside for later, set his jaw, and raised his head, eyes down upon them.

"Most excellent, ¡mi Guardiánes y Fracciones! I am deeply pleased with your demonstration of your fidelity to me!" All of their faces appeared to relax, small smiles beginning to form on most of their faces. Even Baraggan seemed relieved to hear that he was appreciated. Jacknyfe shook his head inwardly and continued. "However...there is a matter of grave importance. Jiruga's Fracción has been ordered topside to recon our current surroundings. We've been caught up in an unknown situation - Las Noches' future is of utmost priority for now!"

"Si, ¡Su Alteza!"

* * *

"What?"

"It is as I say, Su Alteza," Tesla replied, looking up at His Majesty from his lowered position. "We are no longer surrounded by the desert dunes of the Antama Desert, but instead by grasslands for several kilometers. There are some forests and even mountains further away. I could not find a single life form of any capacity other than vegetation."

Jacknyfe's mind was awhirl, full of all of the possibilities that were now presented to him through the information he received. Role play was an almost essential game mechanic, sometimes even during PvP, so the hardcore roleplayers demanded that it was implemented into the settings of even each of the Popup guards and NPCs without combative capabilities, which means that he had essentially _created_ a system for his people to work on to sustain the city, which was interrelated with the surrounding deserts.

That has been replaced by grasslands, so he had to immediately begin thinking of ways to fix their predicament via informing the city workers to adapt to the sudden alteration of surroundings.

 _"Crap, that's another thing for Szayel to do."_ He looked down on Szayel in silent thought, who looked back up at him. There was no doubt in Jacknyfe's mind that the scientist was already looking at overtime; but if ordered by him, Szayel might just do it without any sort of regret and do it without grumbling. _"But that's not good. I can't just_ fully _rely on Szayel with the work ethic I've already placed on him."_ He looked to Aaroniero.

"Arruruerie."

 _"Wow, I said it right!"_

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

 _"Too fast!"_ "Yes, I, uh..." _"Think, dammit!"_ "Szayel already has a lot on his shoulders at the moment, so I am assigning you to helping him modify our current productions to complement the surrounding grasslands from our previous adaptations to deserts." _"Yes!"_

"It will be done, Heika!"

He thought for a moment. "Arruruerie, Granz, Louisenbairn, Zommari. The four of you are responsible for production modification, transportation stealth, city defense, and instant transportation regulation within the city, respectively. You will meet every day and may instigate emergency meetings for important resolution difficulties at the throne room debate table."

"Understood!"

"Your Fracciones will regulate your duties when you are unable or fatigued. This is a high priority order to _all_ of Los Huecos: to remain well rested so should there come a major emergency in Las Noches, you are all prepared to respond with the necessary force." He looked to Starrk. "Minus Starrk, who is always rested." A groan.

Ignoring that, he turned towards Ulquiorra. "Cifer, report."

"No items have been removed from their places in the Vault, my lord. All items were accounted for, from 0 Tier, to Final Tier." He nodded.

Then, "Fracciones," he turned to them. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They disappeared in Sonídos, leaving behind the Ten Guardians.

"Now, the eleven of you will meet me at the West Gate." He turned to Zommari who opened a [ Gate ]. "I want to see our situation for myself."

"Si, mi Alteza."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Soulbow109:** "I can happily say that it continues to be interesting. Pretty cool that the NPCs have powers from Bleach, though I worry over how much more this will make them OP. Well Overlord is known for having the main characters crush everyone so it shouldn't matter much I guess. Plus I did enjoy it when the Arrancar used their Resurreccion so that is certainly something I look forward to. Wonder how people will react to the Guardians using theirs?

Like seeing things from the POV of the NPCs, hope for more to see how they see Jacknyfe. As for the hint, of the top of my head I guess those are for future fights? Anyway look forward to the next chapter.

By the way there is a part where Franceska says "You've got rice on your face!". Am a missing a joke or is there typo here?"

 **Reply:** "[HOLY SHIT THERE'S A REPLY BUTTON FIRST I'VE SEEN OF THE FUCKER AFTER THREE YEARS IN THIS SHITHOLE (you'll still see your comment in chapter 3)]

"I was worried over how overpowered they would be as well, so I'm thinking about how to scale it down. It's all still in development. Jacknyfe might actually regulate their use of their Resurrection in their direst moments or for theatrical purposes.

"Unfortunately, I'm very terrible at switching POVs when the initial character is present in some degree, so future POVs other than Jacknyfe might be a little wanky since I'm pretty underdeveloped in that area. You're close on a couple of the hints (at least in terms of what's to come), but the original intention of the hints is not fighting.

"The 'You've got rice on your face!' thing is a reference to Numbskulls' Overlord Abridged on YouTube. Goddamn hilarious, that thing, by the way. Waiting on episode 2~. Thanks for the review, my friend!"

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Nombre, Me/Yo Soy Llamo:** Name, I am Called

 **El, La, Los, Las, A, Al:** The (Masculine, Singular), The (Feminine, Singular), The (Masculine, Plural), The (Feminine, Plural), To, To the (Masculine) [the feminine is "a la" but I like saying "ala"]

 **Granizo:** Hail

 **Muerte:** Death

* * *

 **References:**

 **Xiao Long:** Reference to Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY from RWBY, by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

 **Leone:** Reference to Leone of Night Raid from Akame ga Kill, by Takahiro.

 **D'Roy Jenkins:** Reference to Leeroy Jenkins, the legendary player from World of Warcraft.

 **Shounen:** Reference to the manga/anime trope.

 **Carius:** Heard it somewhere. Belongs to respective owner.

 **Crocea Mors:** Reference to the legendary weapon wielded by Jaune Arc of team JNPR from RWBY, by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

* * *

 **Players Mentioned:**

 **Taiga Fall:** A female player similar to canon Grimmjow, plus behavioral development. Created Grimmjow. Reference to a personal OC that was meant to be a Faunus in a RWBY fic that never got off the ground [the fic is still up and is called "Snowy Chains of a Trojan Horse" if you want to see my dark, older account].

 **Witchdere:** A female player that created Zommari. She was as equally irritated over Zommari's lack of backstory as Jacknyfe was.

 **Slayer of Men:** A male player that created Szayel. He is gay.

 **Makimakinero:** A male player that created Aaroniero. He is a suspicious character and apparently "shy".

 **Conquerador:** A male player that created Coyote and Lilynette. He is noted for his anger against Jacknyfe when he attempted to make a similar relationship between them like himself and his adoptive sister.

 **Spoopyskelee:** A male character that created Barragan. Noted to be the exact opposite of Barragan, in all but hair color.

 **Tiff:** A player that created Yammy. His name is a reference to Sword Art Online Abridged. You know who I'm talkin' 'bout- _THUNDER CHOCOLATE!_

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_


	4. A2, C4: Filler Fil-ler Night!

_**Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER NAME CHANGE FROM "Overkill" TO WHAT IT IS NOW**_

 _ **THE OMAKE/DISCARDED MATERIAL IS STILL AT THE END**_

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #4:** _"Filler~...Fill-ler-Night!"_

 _(it's just...it's just filler)_

 **Location:** _West Gate Entrance to Las Noches_

 **Date:** _Sunday, 29 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _2:15 AM_

 **POV:** _third, unlimited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

When he stepped outside, he was struck speechless by the beautiful sight before him, an endless horizon of empty skies revealing white orbs, the gaseous nebulae that stretched across a vast amount of stars, all shining down on him with an intensity that matched the large moon that accompanied them.

He didn't hear the calls of his subordinates, who had become increasingly worried over his stunted behavior. They were alarmed when he suddenly reached to the side, grabbed a necklace from within his inventory, slung it over his neck, and intoned the magic spell [ Fly ].

All of them immediately took measures to follow him with as much speed as possible. Ulquiorra and Szayel both released their first forms in order to utilize their wings. Barragan, who was much more economical, chose to simply use the spell since he did not require an item to do so - as did Ulquiorra, but in a panic, had instead used his released form. Everyone else followed Barragan's lead.

They finally soared into the sky to see their master laughing hysterically as he revelled in the light of the moon before them, arms and legs out wide. The ten of them looked at each other, perplexed with their master's elation. They knew not why he behaved like this.

"I have never seen the sky," he started, catching some of them off guard. "You all must understand, EDEN was a world of _fun_ for my people...we would go to EDEN, we created bodies - these... _avatars_ , if you will - and _played_. My world's skies are covered with smog and pollution, and the only hint of light must first run through the filters of clouds.

"My world is a terrible, terrible one...my country had recently declared isolationism due to its great hand in world politics and wartimes, leaving the world to fend for itself. The country, left on its lonesome, was approached by the surrounding foreign nations wishing to follow the same policies, and they isolated the continents together.

"Doing so left the entire western hemisphere with little to no interaction with the outside world, driving the nations into madness and corruption, destroying its worker force, their governments spilled with blood and betrayal...

"There were no grotesques, no inhumans. We are all humans exclusively, and we craved a better, less restricted world - EDEN was made, and we scrambled for a copy of the thing..." He chuckled for a moment. "The last person to see the sky died fifty years ago, when the last of raw light filled the atmosphere.

"I have never seen the sky, and I have never seen something as beautiful as this...they are like gems glittering in a jewelry box."

"If I may make a suggestion, ¿mi Alteza?" Jacknyfe slowly turned his head so one eye was visible, pupil at the furthest corner. It was Szayel.

"Go on," Jacknyfe urged him.

"Perhaps it is our duty to collect these gems, so that you may adorn yourself with them..." The others nodded in agreement, but Jacknyfe chuckled again and shook his head, looking away.

"It would be presumptuous of me to be so greedy, Granz," he said amusedly. "Perhaps I should line the walls of Las Noches instead...perhaps procure a people from this world, and reward them for loyalty..."

"World domination, ¿mi Señor?"

Jacknyfe audibly choked, turning around to Barragan. "¡No!" he shouted. "Nothing of the sort!...it is not my world to take," he calmed himself.

"Who then?"

He didn't look to see who had asked him that, but he did sigh. "Despite being powerful in my own right, I still bow to a God." He then turned back to them. "I will not ask or force the rest of you, but _never_...ever! worship me, and _that_ is an _order_ ," he declared. They bowed their heads.

"Si, ¡Su Alteza! As you say!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Go on, you're all dismissed. Allow me to reminisce for a short time longer, then I will return to my bed chambers to rest. You are _ordered_ to interrupt it if something important comes up, am I understood?"

"Si, ¡Su Alteza!" Ten Sonídos filled his ears. "Mi Rey."

He turned to find Harribel floating up beside him, still utilizing the [ Fly ] spell before deactivating it, landing on a soft platform of a Hōho technique. She walked without sound, turning her emerald orbs on his. She was two to three feet shorter than him.

"Mi Padre."

He didn't have children, only a niece, so he had little to reply with other than, "Mija." He turned away from her before speaking further. "Why do you not join the others?"

"I am your personal guardia y tu hija," she answered. He was inwardly sarcastic about the comment, finding it obvious, but held his tongue for her sake. "It would be foolish of me _not_ to remain by your side, where I can personally assure myself of your safety."

"You're selfish," he teased, smiling down at her, and she giggled (a word that he did _not_ normally associate with the _Crown Princess of Judiciousness_ , so he was reasonably surprised) at him, a hand to her mouth as if she were her serpentine subordinate.

"I may be selfish, Mi Alteza, but you are still worth everything to mi, to _all of us_ , enough that we would lay our lives down for you."

He turned towards her, eyes scrunched in worry for his creation. "I do not want you all to die for a wretch like me."

"You are no wretch!" she denied with a snap and he flinched. "You are my creator, the last remaining Alteza de Las Noches!" She looked down, choking on her voice slightly. "Estaríamos perdidos sin ti."

He thought briefly. Being the High King certainly gave him great authority over both themselves and their souls, being their creator and the one to give them lives they've never had. He was a great one to them, and he'd been tarnishing his own image through harmful words, and hurting their hearts in the process.

"I will find a way to make you all independent of me, Tia. I will not have you fall because of my stupidity."

She turned her eyes back upon him, red; puffy, _deliriously full_ of water, and he recoiled in surprise. _"Did I make her_ this _emotive? Is this the fruit of my effort in creating her backstory; her development; her_ life _?"_

"Do not say such things as being stupid, my lord!" she cried out. "I am not so foolish as to believe that you are impervious," she said, but also continuing to babble in Spanish, "¡pero no hables tan a la ligera sobre nuestras pérdidas!"

He sighed - inwardly, for her sake - and pulled her close, hugging her to his body. There was a small squeak of confoundment, but he ignored it for the sake of her dignity. "I am very sorry, Tia," he said, genuinely sorrowful for being insensitive towards her feelings. "We will still speak of this in the future, but for now, I believe it would be beneficial to the both of us if we returned to Las Noches, immediately." A minute nod moved the interlocked pieces of his lower chestplate.

He finally let her go, and she instantly Sonídod out of sight, likely embarrassed.

He sighed aloud this time.

"I sucked at DnD but that nat 20 in Persuasion was _lit_."

* * *

 **Location:** _Chambers of the King, Las Noches_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 32 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _2:17 PM_

 **POV:** _third, unlimited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

A knocking sound filled his ears and he blearily opened his eyes.

 _"Huh,"_ he thought as he woke up slowly, pushing some blankets off of himself. _"Haven't slept_ that _well since Immigration Day."_

Immigration Day referred to a single day over 15 years ago when East Asia suddenly immigrated to America, and with the influx, it was almost impossible to halt the massive tide. He'd had no ill will towards the immigrants, only towards the major corporations that had manipulated them to great degree, thus breeding hate from the illegals who were exploited.

From then on, even with creations like _EDEN_ and other inventions, it did not help the overall quality of life as terrorism and the like waged across the nonexistent borders, and in order to receive aid from Europe, they had to reopen their borders, which only invited more chaos to arrive.

He shook the thoughts from his head. The incessant knocking returned as he made himself decent by dressing in his new day-to-day royal ensemble, standing now. "Come in," he ordered, and in walked Tesla Lindocruz who immediately took a knee.

"Mi Señor, while his majesty Jiruga would not pay it any mind, considering your rumored speech on your former humanity, I felt compelled to inform you of a recently discovered human village!"

"Raise your head," Jacknyfe said finally, pleased with Tesla and Nnoitra's personal performances. Tesla had come through for him on reconnaissance and Nnoitra has been much more tolerable than the straight up canon version of himself that Jacknyfe hated.

Perhaps his description of Nnoitra's death and... _painful_ resurrection was a bit _too_ much development, but it must have tempered the gigantic praying mantis' belligerent attitude a fair margin.

"Well done, Tesla," he praised. "Come, we will observe it on a [ Mirror of Remote Viewing ] in my study."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Jacknyfe sighed. He wasn't getting used to these _glorious_ adjectives any more than he was at the beginning when that maid, Alicia, had first called to him in worry. The amount of concern they held for him, the light they put him to; all of it was so, so confusing and convicting of him. He wondered how he would be able to live up to their expectations.

They stepped into the large office room, full of gray walls, dark mahogany shelves full of books. In the center of the room over an ornate carpet was an equally dark desk, almost empty of papers. Jacknyfe suddenly suspected with derision that it would be full in no time with the many orders he had given. They'd likely be broken down by any secretaries they had to go through first, but the concluding amount would still be large.

He figured he could find a future excuse to not do them.

 _"Would the cardinal sin of sloth count me as unfit to be a king?"_ he wondered amusedly as he sat at the desk, Tesla retrieving the [ Mirror of Remote Viewing ] from a nearby shelf. _"I wonder if Ulquiorra would betray me based on my level of laziness..."_

Tesla intoned the command to raise the item, causing it to float before Jacknyfe. The King himself felt awkward, not knowing how to utilize the item without using a console. Before, it was required to use a search bar command to find what you were looking for, but without that he was helpless.

"Lindocruz," Jacknyfe began, slightly hesitant, turning to find the Arrancar listening to him attentively, "I fear I must confide in you my ineptitude in using such an item, so should you witness a few blunders, I only ask that you remain...confidential...on the subject," he confessed slowly, hopeful that the man would cave to his request.

"Of course, Su Alteza. However, I must refute your implication of your incompetence. With some work, like the rest of us, you can master _anything_!"

Jacknyfe nodded. "Thank you, Tesla," he spoke before swiftly turning back to the mirror, ignoring whatever else the man may do. His extolation was admittedly obnoxious, along with the other Arrancar, despite his revelling.

He raised his hands, and found that the mirror that once reflected him morphed the silvery surface to match that of the image of Las Noches, from above. Naturally, the form of the mirror faced North, much to his elation. He'd like to not have to find direction time and again, and was hopeful that it was locked in that position until such a time he found a way to undo it (when he was more adept in using the object).

He waved his hands around, and sighed in annoyance when it did exactly the opposite.

"What the hell is this? Inverted controls?" Tesla did not reply, and Jacknyfe leaned forward now and stiffly waved his arms around, watching as it reversed his intentions again, and he grunted in distaste. _"Dammit,"_ he cursed inwardly, _"I feel like an idiot doing this."_

Eventually, however, he found a control quirk and utilized it to the best of his ability, finally taking control the damnable object before him. Placing his hands in a certain manner and then moving them with purpose rather than random experimentation yielded the results he had been looking for. Despite the strange control scheme, he revelled in his discovery with a smile. Clapping was then heard behind him, and he turned to find a Lindocruz that seemed pleased with his progress.

"Well done, Su Alteza," he praised with a smile.

"I apologize for making you watch such blunders," Jacknyfe said before he could stop himself. Tesla stepped forward.

"I would not refer to this arduous discovery as something so inane, my lord," Tesla argued. "Learning is a process, no matter how lengthy or tedious it is. I am _delighted_ to have witnessed such a _successful_ endeavor." He was genuine in his congratulations.

Jacknyfe blinked at the words, before nodding. "Thank you for your support."

"I will support when called for, Su Alteza."

 _"They really need to be weaned off of me,"_ Jacknyfe thought, before focusing it with Tesla's instructions, since he was the only one in the immediate vicinity with even an inkling as to the surrounding landscape. Jacknyfe ordered him to make several physical maps for later use.

"When I go information gathering, I will provide you with it so you may populate the maps with it."

"Yes, my lord."

Suddenly, he finally zoomed in on the village, to find a strange sight. A group of armed knights riding on horseback began to ride into the village at top speed, villagers watching with uncertainty of their current predicament.

"Does that look like a festival to you, Tesla?"

Tesla leaned in, analyzing it with meticulous inspection. His eyes were knitted together as he focused his eyes onto the scene, watching as one of the knights raised their blade, which glinted in the sunlight, approaching fast with a maliciousness that exceeded his master's. "No, Su Alteza," Tesla shook his head. "It appears to be a siege of some sort - or a culling, depending on your perspective."

Jacknyfe stood up suddenly as he witnessed one of the knights fell a civilian.

"Your orders, my King?" Tesla looked at Jacknyfe with hope veiled behind his eyes, the King saw. But the King was in another, parallel predicament. _"Why do I feel so little disgust with the display?"_ he asked himself. Sure he was rather pissed off about it, but he wasn't perturbed, either. Like he wasn't sick to his stomach like he would be IRL. _"Something to look into later. Have to answer Tesla."_

He finally turned to the smaller Hollow. "Order Las Noches on high alert, and notify Ulquiorra, Tier, and her Tres Bestias to join me in their strongest sets of armor and weaponry. We're moving in to save the villagers."

"It will be done." Tesla bowed.

Jacknyfe thought for a moment, his prediction of Ulquiorra's _enthusiasm_ with saving mortals, no matter their connection to him, likely becoming a problem.

But before he could be overcome with distraught of the prospective situation, another, poisonous thought invaded his mind.

 _"Character development!"_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **There's an Omake after the Comments, Dictionary, and References section. Have fun reading it.**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Guest-Questioner** : "Hrrm, When chapter two was uploaded, it wasn't even seventy-two hours' before chapter three was next, whoa...

 **Reply:** "Yeah...I'm starting to think this was a bad idea on my part due to the fact that I won't be able to keep up with an "every other day" schedule. I barely got this one through, and it's mostly because of the Omake bullshit. Anyways, don't exactly expect the every other day bullshit, that's going to get annoying. Instead, I'm going to upload random oneshots and the like from older ideas I had every other day, giving me time to finish _Bleached Angel_ , _Lost Paradise_ , and another story's chapters out."

 **Soulbow109:** "Lol, couldn't help but laugh a little when Harribel's faction called the MC gramps. Does this mean there will be family moments between them? Look forward to the next cchapter.

 **Reply:** "I'm feelin' up for some familial bondage-I MEAN, ING! BONDING! ...of course...

"..."

"I will admit that my original intention with this was Jacknyfe x Halibel until I realized I had accidentally started shipping Halibel with _Gazef_ and then created a sort of family thing between them...shit."

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Heika:** "High King" in Japanese...forgot to say that in chapter one...shit.

 **Mija, Hija:** My daughter, daughter.

 **Padre, Abuelo:** Father (or parent, if pluralized), Grandfather (or grandparents, if pluralized)

 **Estaríamos perdidos sin ti:** "We would be lost without you." [I KNOW I PROBABLY BOTCHED THAT, I'M SORRY]

 **-¡pero no hables tan a la ligera sobre nuestras pérdidas!:** "-but do not talk about our losses so lightly!" [AGAIN, I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD AS HELL]

* * *

 **References:**

 **DnD:** _Dungeons and Dragons_. As an author's note, I'd like to say that I have _zero_ experience with this, though I would _love_ to learn to play!

* * *

 _ **THE FOLLOWING IS AN OMAKE**_

 _ **IT IS ALSO A DISCARDED VERSION OF BLEACHED ANGEL**_

* * *

 _ **Folded Over**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Jacknyfe did not follow the number one rule required to enter Ainz Ooal Gown. He was of the Seraphim race, but he had still become the 42nd member. It was a rather glorious ordeal four years ago - but now, at the end of the game, as the guild leader hands the status over, Jacknyfe is confused.

 **Character(s):** [OC, Albedo] Tia Halibel, _Tres Bestias_

 **Genre(s):** Family, Adventure

 **Ratings:** M, _to be safe._

 **Warning(s):** _Inappropriate language, religious dogma._

 **Language(s):** English : English ;

 **Crossover(s):** Overlord, Bleach

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** Plot Bunny!

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"unnamed"_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"unnamed"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Overlord_ , that belongs to _Kugane Maruyama_.

I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please _support_ the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Switch"_

 **Location:** _Throne Room of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick_

 **Time:** _11:23 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, age 33_

* * *

"Ah, sorry, Jackie~" the skeleton man apologized, bringing his skeletal hand to behind his head and moving it as if sheepish. "But I figure that you being here until the end wouldn't be fitting unless you were the guildmaster, so I gave you the position."

"But you're the one that's kept AOG from crashing down for two years without anyone ever visiting! I don't deserve this, much less because I am a _Seraphim_!"

The great skeleton sat back and laughed at his friend's expense, with the ornate and large robes following with him. The man's username was Jacknyfe, and in response to the jubilant glee, he stood there awkwardly and embarrassed as his friend took advantage of his plight, white wings cloaked in yellow limbs hovering behind him majestically without recourse as to his personal feelings, golden armor and red accents gleaming outwardly without gloves nor helm.

"No need to get all pent up over it, Jack-san," Momonga affectionately replied, leaning forward to emphasize his point as politely as he could. "Besides, no one is here to protest, and I'm pretty sure with the year and a half of service you contributed since you joined, no one would be adverse to the idea!" He waved his hand around, too. "Besides, you may have broken the first rule, but you followed the second really well!" He was referring to both his humanoid race, which broke the first rule, and his healthy position in society - he was a construction worker in Texas.

Jacknyfe grit his teeth in full rebellion of the suggestion. "No, I still refuse your mantle!" Momonga sighed at this. "You held this place together ever since the group began to fall apart - I can't take that from you!"

"Who will watch the server end? I really need to go, Jackie - gotta get up at four."

The tone was softer now, Jacknyfe could hear, and he lowered his anger to a more appropriate level for the sake of Momonga. The man had remained for two years, steadfastly maintaining the guild as the best he could in the game, which had become unsurprisingly easier as the game YGGDRASIL had lost popularity and other DMMORPGs sprang up in its wake. It was the pinnacle of gaming technology for twelve years before it fell out of favor with the younger generations that had chosen easier games in lieu of it.

It frankly pissed off Jacknyfe, but he could never bring up a sufficient argument to parry them - as they found nothing funnier than calling him old - he was only thirty three, dammit!

"Besides," Momonga continued, gathering Jack's attention back with the melancholy edging into his tone of voice, "you probably deserve the title more than anyone. You defeated everyone," Momonga did not entirely convince him, but his aversions were allayed well enough that he finally relented and hit the _(Yes)_ button floating in front of him, which glared at him for the duration of the one-sided argument.

* * *

 _Jacknyfe pushed the two dark, large ornate doors in front of him forward and inwards into the supposed Throne Room of Nazarick. It had been six years ago that Ainz Ooal Gown had successfully raided the Tomb and earned it as their main base of operations, and Jacknyfe had successfully broke through multiple floors following the Eighth where the floating pinkish creature had caught them off guard. Victim, he believed the name was._

 _A terrifying enemy that requires a sacrifice to escape from. He didn't quite like his guild anyhow._

 _He was known as a live-streamer. Before entering the room, he deactivated the scene from his loyal viewers before opening his menu and immediately, without remorse or hesitation, deleting his status as a member of_ The Great Seraphim _guild, to prevent them from earning the goal of entering where no one else had._

Ainz Ooal Gown _had been tagged as impregnable years ago when a large party had infiltrated them all the way to the Eighth floor, but had sadly never defeated the floor boss stationed there._ AOG _had been some of the greatest players - Ninth best Guild on the entire server - and Jacknyfe used to believe he could not defeat a single one, but that was four years ago._

 _As he entered the room, he was finally met with the great visages of forty one great beings before him, that had earned the title for the ten years that the game was active. They began from rags under the scrutiny from humanoid players, to the magnificent and terrifying images they presented to him as he entered. Many_ [ Intimidation ] _type spells had been cast, and he sweat dropped in the presence and many different colored mists that had begun to scintillate around each member._

 _"Welcome to the Throne Room of Nazarick, intruder," spoke one voice, Guildmaster Momonga of_ Ainz Ooal Gown _, stepping forward to address him. "Jacknyfe of the...hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "I was certain you were of The Great Seraphim guild, but the game does not designate you as such?"_

 _"A glitch?" another member suggested, but Jacknyfe shook his head._

 _"No," he denied. "I was a member, but as the door opened, I left the guild - the assholes there don't deserve the satisfaction in taking claim to my entering the room. That being said," he looked up at the pinkish slime that was christened with the name Bukubuku Chagama over her head, and continued, "May I go ahead and stream in here? Even if it's short lived, I want to rub it in their faces that I got in and they didn't."_

 _After a few moments, and a few commotions, the guild had voted unanimously to allow the streaming to take place. They had also confessed to him that as this was the first time that someone had made it to the Throne Room, they had no idea how to really act, save the hardcore roleplayers like Luci*Fer, Tabula Smaragdina, Ulbert Alain Odle, and a few others._

 _"For your great success," Momonga then spoke up, "We will grant you any one request. We have also decided to fight you 1v1 for each guild member, for your sake."_

 _"Perfect," replied Jacknyfe, a sinister smile adorning his face with a tilt of the head, "If I can defeat forty of you, barring yourself, Momonga-san, I request that I am permitted to join the guild."_

 _This was met with many conflicting views._

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour, but he had finally defeated them all with 17 HP remaining, with no mana and no stamina. He lay there on the ground as Momonga looked down on him speechlessly, and mercilessly killed him with a single spell in a deadpan response.

When Jacknyfe had respawned, he was in the guild's main spawning room, in a large, ornate hallway. He stepped forward and entered a large, circular room, with few alcoves displaying many powerful world class items, and a round table situated in the middle, large enough to accomodate forty one seats. A forty second seat was added as entered, and many seats moved to better adapt to the larger number of occupants, despite two or three empty seats.

The status of guild leader rescinded from its position above the head of the skeletal Overlord Elder Lich before him, and he felt with a heavy heart as the burdens of guildmaster fell to him, filling his rank category and his guilty chest. His face was set in melancholy as he turned his gaze downwards, avoiding the face of the friend he had betrayed. Of course, he could not change the visage of his humanoid facial expressions, but he did send the closest emoticon that resembled his current countenance, but due to its inadequacy in describing his feelings, Momonga took it as hilarious and began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. Hope to see you again if they ever release the second YGGDRASIL, eh?"

Jacknyfe minutely nodded, resisting the urge to meet the red dots that substituted the eyes of the skull.

"Goodbye," Momonga said at last, and Jacknyfe still refused to look at him even as the game signaled his departure in a high pitched _ding_ that pierced his virtual ears, and he was finally left alone.

At that, Jacknyfe finally raised his head and stepped forward until he was directly in front of the throne and lifted his leg, placing his foot gently upon the center of the ornate chair, lowering his upper body over it as much as he could, and let his head sink down in reverence. It had been a final goodbye, and whether or not there would be a second game, it was the confirmation that they would fail to meet once more.

"Goodbye," Jacknyfe replied, sighing.

The game gave him somewhat shaky control over his wings, and using those controls to the best of his ability, he raised them to regally drape the sides of the royal throne to prevent others from seeing it as a final farewell to his friends and the guild.

With his eyes shut, he closed his unnecessary menus and the clock to the remaining seconds of game time covered his vision, counting to midnight.

 _"Farewell, my friends,"_ he thought finally.

A few moments and an air travelled over his skin, and he shuddered minutely, the beat of his heart pounding in his chest stronger and stronger as each moment passed, feeling his chin tremble as he lowered it and opened his lips, gritting his teeth with the power to shatter them. His growl was low and quiet and growing, and when he opened his eyes, he said, "Goodbye?" angrily through his shut teeth. He took in a sharp breath.

"I DO NOT DESERVE THIS THRONE!" he shouted loudly. He lifted his foot, and with the strength the game had granted him, he slammed it down, effectively ruining the sitting shrine, retracting his wings and raising them with hostility. He then leapt back.

"I AM, ABOVE ALL THINGS, A _SERAPHIM_ , AND DO _NOT_ DESERVE THIS THRONE, OR THIS GUILD, OR _YOU_ , MOMONGA!" he continued, before choking out. "This is what we deserve for abandoning you for two years, isn't it? What _I_ deserve for selfishly demanding to join your guild after killing _forty_ of your friends!" He turned his face upward, eyes shut tight. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MOMONGA!"

He then turned his gaze to the right at the scepter that floated, heedless of its master's acrimony. He pulled a spell out of his memory and shouted, "[ TALON STRIKE ]!"

His right wing lashed out and struck the golden staff, which replied in kind with a repeat thorn strike that damaged him, and he felt nerves in his right wing flare up in response and he hissed in pain, retreating a step.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, eyes wide at the new information that he had acquired out of sheer dumb luck. As the effect lingered, he hissed again for a longer period of time and drew his right talon close to hold it tightly and rub the pain out unconsciously. He panted now, coming down from his unsightly outrage, now finally understanding the situation. "Pain?" he asked himself abruptly.

"My lord?"

His breathing stopped; his movements halted; his eyes widened; his mouth agape; his pain thwarted in shock. He slowly turned around to meet the confused gaze of the NPC Guardian Overseer Albedo of Tabula Smaragdina staring up at him, golden eyes wrapped in concern and lips opened in query.

"Did you just..." he began dumbly, looking over her form which had been less rigid than that of the regular systems, "...did you just talk?" he finished, lowering his head where it connected to his neck to emphasize.

"What do you mean, my lord?" she replied, tilting her head in the other direction in a very human like manner.

His blinked and once it fully registered that she had spoken, he stepped back abruptly after letting out a yelp of fear, almost tripping over himself, but she was standing in a heartbeat.

"Lord Jacknyfe!" she shouted, but he raised a hand up and quickly found his footing.

"HALT!" he commanded her, and she stopped in her tracks, "RETURN TO YOUR...ORIGINAL POSITION!"

She obediently acknowledged him and returned to her initial position, saying, "As you wish, my-"

"SHUT UP!" he cut her off. "I'm trying to think!" he added unnecessarily, panting now, turning around and pacing back and forth, unconsciously calling to the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to his left hand and gripping it like a vice.

"Forgive me, my lor-"

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP," he rounded on her, staff raised menacingly, "SHUT-"

 _He felt like a thousand pounds of force had fallen on his shoulders as a large figure towered over him from behind. When he turned around, he found Tabula Smaragdina staring down at him menacingly._

 _"What are you doing...to my Albedo?"_

She lowered her head in submission immediately and he was on her in a heartbeat, throwing the protesting staff away, kneeling beside her, and without words, gently lifted her head to him. Her eyes were respectfully and fearfully rendered to the floor; at his feet. He tapped her other side of her head with his remaining hand and successfully caught her eyes.

"Forgive me, Albedo," he said quietly now, speaking impulsively.

She immediately moved to speak, but stopped herself to prevent further scoldings. He moved to correct this.

"I do apologize for my unsightly behavior," he continued, and she looked like she truly wanted to refute him, "I am just stressed, that is all. Now, I would like you to speak for me."

She blinked twice, he noted, and he looked at her mouth as it moved. "Your wish is...my command, my lord..." she said awkwardly, hoping not to incur his wrath once more, but with his hand still under her chin, he moved it to caress her cheek.

"Does my mouth move in conjunction with my voice?"

"Yes, my lord.

"Does my chin quiver?" he asked now in a shaky, hushed voice.

"Yes...my lord?"

"Do my eyes widen?"

"Yes...my lord."

He finally fell back on his rear, no longer supported by his legs as he had fallen back and away from her. She hesitated before finally moving herself to hover above him in concern. He was distant, looking far away. He looked to the far end of the room and up to the many flags, twenty one in total at the left, and twenty one in total at the right. There stood their emblems. And his fell from its pole at the end of the right line, dual knives facing outward, with a blue skull accompanied by white stripes moving down vertically. He narrowed his eyes and raised his finger.

"[ Holy Smite : Beam ]" he intoned, and he held the laser attack for a moment as he dragged it across, until the flag had fallen to the floor. He finally stood, waving his right hand while near his side to silently gesture for Albedo to return to her prostration to the right of the throne, and turned to his still-kneeling Head Butler and the Pleiades.

"Sebastian and Pleiades," he spoke, and all seven of them mechanically turned up to him, but out of sync. They stared at him reverently.

"Yes, my lord," they replied simultaneously, but with voices that varied in tone, their personalities bared in each of them, presenting to him the full programming granted to them by his fellow guildmates and the game's permissions.

"Prostrate yourselves at the foot of these steps."

They followed the command - a command that was not standard in the game of YGGDRASIL - further confirming his slowly forming suspicions. He had begun after his realization that he could feel pain; that he could feel Albedo's presence when he had entered her personal vicinity; when she bared the personality _Tabula_ had always hoped to have; when she spoke. His experiments were merely impulsive at first, and now he was enacting them in full force.

 _"Something has occurred,"_ he thought rationally. _"I need to find out what the Hell is going on."_

"Sebastian," he said, gathering the Butler's attention. "I...want you to emerge at the surface aaaand..." he stalled, looking around and think of words to sound...smart with, "...I want you to perform reconnaissance of the surrounding area - say...a one kilometer radius with the entrance to the Tomb as its origin. Do you understand the order?"

"I am afraid I do not understand some terms, my lord Jacknyfe. Forgive my ignorance."

"It's fine," he waved it off and became less strict with his countenance. "Basically, don't go too far from the tomb - less than the distance from the wall to the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor - and just ascertain the surroundings. If you come across any intelligent beings, attempt friendly conversation with them. Annihilation is a final resort."

"I understand that, my lord Jacknyfe," he replied and bowed his head.

"Pleiades," he began, and before they could reply, he continued, "you will take over his duties on the Ninth Floor and deal with any intruders until he relieves you."

"Yes, my lord," they replied.

"You are dismissed," he waved them away, and they obediently left the room to perform the tasks given to them. He then turned to Albedo, who stood at the ready for his commands, alone in the room with him. A small smile rested on her face, nearly undetectable and slightly sinister, as she stared up at her master.

"My beloved lord," she said sweetly. He sweat dropped in response.

* * *

"Goodbye?"

Albedo watched in confusion as her master and love grit his teeth and angrily spoke the word. He had done so in reply to their last guild master disappearing after handing that title to her new ward. She knew not his plight nor did she understand it.

"I DO NOT DESERVE THIS THRONE!" he shouted, slamming his foot into the chair and causing enough damage to generate strong winds, and she with the Butler and Battle Maids struggled to maintain their ground. All of them felt like they were stung by the words, hearing all of his pain and bitterness escaping him in waves, and hoped to soon console their Supreme Being.

"I AM, ABOVE ALL, A SERAPHIM, AND DO _NOT_ DESERVE THIS THRONE, OR THIS GUILD, OR _YOU_ , MOMONGA!" Albedo knew this, yet felt no disgust with him - so why should he feel the same of himself? The Head Butler was much of the same mindset, but some of the Battle Maids shared the inquiry, having been surprised that he had been left with the power to control Nazarick with his every whim.

"This is what we deserve for abandoning you for two years, isn't it?" he said desperately, choking on his own words, and all seven of them lifted their heads to stare at him in confusion. He had abandoned the original guild master? He sounded and appeared to have felt extremely guilty, and they struggled to think of words to comfort him.

"What _I_ deserve for selfishly demanding to join your guild after killing _forty_ of your friends!" He despaired, crying out. The others could only look on in surprise at the confession; had he really killed them, or was there resurrection magic that ensured their survival. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MOMONGA!"

It was a few moments of angered panting before they heard him shout a command. "[ TALON STRIKE ]!" They heard his pained exclamation and hiss, whispering to himself for a moment. He seemed out of his element all of a sudden, so Albedo took that moment to interject.

"My lord?"

* * *

 **End of Omake 1**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	5. C5: Overkill

_**Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 ** _ **Act #2:**_** ** _"Stepping In"_**

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #5:** _"Overkill"_

 _(it'd be even_ more _overkill if anyone really_ died _significantly)_

 **Location:** _Las Noches - Garganta - Unknown Human Village_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 32 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _3:10 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, 33 years of age_

* * *

Stepping through the Garganta felt unnatural to him, even in his newer form. Earlier, the platform he'd generated wasn't strong enough to handle even a _fourth_ of his weight, much to his humiliation in the eyes of one of his subordinates. Emilou Apacci ran beside him, without judgement.

She didn't offer any praise - and why should she if the event in question was a failure? - much to his subdued elation, and instead instructed him in the proper way to form spirit particle paths. She'd been doing this for about fifteen minutes while demonstrating to him as they ran along the path since they were pressed for time. It'd been a short while of silence when she'd finished the explanation.

"So..." he began, "...how much farther do you think it'll be before we exit the Garganta?"

"About a kilometer more, sire."

 _"A kilometer?"_ he internally sighed. _"I wonder if I can use some of my speed techniques to expedite this..."_ Hoping to benefit via another round of bullshit die rolling, he said annoyed, "It's a damn shame we can't utilize Hōho or Sonído without disrupting the Garganta."

Emilou appeared that she wanted to speak, having opened her mouth briefly, before shutting it tightly, as if she had suddenly decided it was the worst course of action she could take. Jacknyfe stared at her strangely, before urging her with a simple inquiring hum. She looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin, and he noted idly that the platform under their feet lost some of its quality.

"Milord?" she asked tentatively.

"You were going to say something," he stated. "You may."

She gulped briefly before gathering her courage. "I was going to recommend to you that we could have Granz-san develop speed techniques we could use to accelerate movement within a Garganta."

"Hmm." he hummed in approval. He then thought to himself. _"I was already thinking on it, but..."_ "...Szayel already has much on his plate, unfortunately - as does Aaroniero," he rolled his hand in the air in emphasis even if she was looking away in embarrassment for her bold advice. "Do you think I should write up a queue for him to perform when he has the time?"

"Ano..." she fidgeted, "I don't think it's my place to suggest such a proposition, Jacknyfe-sama."

"Nonsense," he immediately deflected, catching her off guard. "You've already taken a liberty in teaching me in an art I'm sparsely familiar with, and I'd prefer that suggestions are given from time to time, even if they are rather amateur - it's a learning matter for all involved. After all," he turned away now, himself emasculated, "I _am_ imperfect and will never have all the answers to future questions; never have all the pieces to the puzzle; _never be_ right _**all the time**_." He turned towards her to find her heterochromic eyes staring at him, in slight disbelief, but mostly awe. "I trust all of you to help guide me to the correct road for us all to take. I am _not_ infallible."

"...mi Abuelo..."

"Anyways..." he decided to move on the conversation, not desiring for it to fall into another awkward lull. "...as to my prior question, any ideas? It's okay not to have one."

"Well," she turned her head up, thinking. Her armor clinked even more, an added _clunk_ every step as the back of her dark, marred silver chrome helmet made contact with the collar of her similarly colored breastplate. Each strand of the horse tail plume that reached nearly to the bottom of the helmet shimmied with every movement, even if minutely.

 _"My eyesight appears to have improved from my time on Earth,"_ he internally noted.

"I apologize, mi Abuelo," she said, head bowed slightly. "I have no idea on how to deal with such a situation."

"I forgive you," Jacknyfe said. "I was planning on writing it on parchment anyway, but I figure I may never get around to it."

"Why not?" she wondered, turning a confused gaze on him.

"Too lazy," he admitted. When her eyes furrowed, he determined that with his permission for censures and her personal confidence - and likely desire to trump her sister in _any_ manner - she would attempt to admonish him, despite status difference. That was when he noticed that the space ahead of him was slowly opening. "Hey! Look!" he shouted, successfully distracting her. "LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE!"

They stepped through to the other side of the void.

* * *

 **Time:** _3:13 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Emilou Apacci, aged 290 years_

* * *

 _"Really?"_ she mentally queried, incredulous that her master would shirk off his duties so easily because he was too slothful. Then again, it humanized him (they weren't human, but it was the closest term they could use to define him being more personable), so she found no difficulty with it, though she simultaneously believed it would cause problems with the more stingy people, who prefer the _perfect_ king over the _right_ king - well, _right_ in _her_ opinion.

She also found his attempted distraction inept firstly, yet secondly found it slightly endearing. She looked forward and smiled, content with his current behavior.

When they stepped through, Apacci raised her arm to cover her face from the harsh sun as it beat down on her alabaster-like skin tone. When her eyes finally adjusted to the strong rays of the sun, she found her master's demeanor had changed, a black aura descending from his shoulders.

He'd been wearing a greenish armor with gold and white highlights running rampant over his platemail like tattoos, dotting and enhancing it greatly. His wings were hidden with this set, as there were no accommodating holes broken into its back. He menacingly raised his hand towards the closest knight in silver armor bearing an unknown crest.

"[ Drain Soul ]," he intoned.

The man's body began to convulse within his metal aegis, crumpling and crinkling as he doubled over, a soul-like form flowing out of every metal orifice and into the awaiting hand of the angel of death. He held the little white ball, curiously inspecting it despite its incredibly low level - it had stains of black and red in the middle - before setting it into his inventory, mumbling something about future experiments.

 _"But, an Eighth Tier spell to kill such a weakling?"_ she thought confusedly.

"I was planning on running away if one of my favorite Racial Spells failed on the indigenous life forms, but it appears as if I had nothing to worry about," he admitted. He turned to the second one.

She looked to the human as well, finding him shaking within his armor, practically petrified beyond repair. She looked back to find Alteza Jacknyfe's hand raised, mana pouring around it like a fountain. She made her decision.

Laying her hand on his arm, the spell dissipated before fizzling out, and he questioningly turned his gaze on her. She steeled herself, removed her helmet, and looked into his eyes.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to us to keep him alive, Alteza." He lowered his arm, silently accepting the reasoning behind her halting him. "We could gather information far more efficiently if we had someone to answer our queries," she proposed.

"Excellent," he replied instantly, catching her off guard enough that she had released her grip on him. "I was testing both your confidence in going against my choices and your battlefield decisions." He turned his eyes on her directly, then placed a hand on her head to ruffle her hair. "You passed."

Elated, but understanding of the surrounding situations, she bowed instead of jumping for joy. "Thank you for your impeccable vis-"

"Not impeccable," she sighed, cutting her off. Reminded of his earlier speech, she did not reply. "Knock him out, I'll deal with these two," he pointed below her boredly. She brought her gaze down to where he was indicating and saw what he had meant.

There were two frightened girls, one much younger than the other, holding each other in fear - the older one less so, being the only one of the two to be looking up at them in both awe and anxiousness. Apacci raised her brow at the surprising courage, but the girl finally caved and looked away.

 _"That's right,"_ Apacci thought as she began to follow through her master's orders. _"Bow to him."_

* * *

 **Time:** _3:14 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, 33 years of age_

* * *

Suddenly quiet, Apacci walked away without question, following his commands. He didn't think much of it, and ignored the sound of metal being met with what he imagined to be a possibly unstoppable force. _"I think even_ Superman _would have difficulty with_ that _chick."_ He shook his head before coming to a knee before the girl whose head was lowered.

"Um..." he started awkwardly, blinking. _"I was never really one to talk to frightened individuals, so I have no idea on how to start this...perhaps I should just speak, assertively if necessary."_

"Ma'am, my name is Jackson," he said truthfully - but also with duplicity. He needed the edge in prospect, and differentiation between his savior form and his kingly form would help immensely in the future field. "I'm here to help. Could you raise your head for me?"

The girl slowly raised her head, brows slightly furrowed in concern, so he removed his helmet for good measure. He'd used the ability to make it disappear off his face without actually tearing it off with his hands via buttons he'd felt for - system buttons, too, not physical ones. It'd been natural.

 _"Need to study that later."_

"Eh..."

 _"She speaks!"_ he inwardly snarked. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked aloud.

She blinked briefly before turning back and shutting an eye, hissing in pain. "Yes, my back - one slashed at me."

His eyes narrowed briefly, before he shook his head. One was dead, and the other was sure to be in a world of hurt in the future, so he figured their dues were already paid for one measly slash. In lieu of _losing his shit_ , he reached into his inventory to produce one of his health potion vials, letting it hang like a pendulum under the index finger and thumb of his gauntlet. "You should drink this," he recommended. "It should help heal you."

"Blood?" she asked.

He was going to refute and correct her, only for her younger sister to slap away the reaching hands before he could, begging her sister to not interact with him further. Jacknyfe was confused.

Suddenly, Apacci - who'd been silently watching and at sometime replaced her helm - became intensely incensed with the rejection of her master's generosity and raised her fist, which was ignited thanks to one of her class abilities.

"How dare you disrespect the gracious offer of nuestra Rey, ¡Su Alteza Jackson!"

"¡No, Apacci!" he waved his hands at her, "Stop it! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!"

Apacci finally relented, standing back to full height. "If mi Maestro wills it."

Sighing and shutting his eyes, he took a moment to himself. _"I'm going to die solely off of the anxiety brought on by overly-concerned loyalists' actions,"_ he lamented. "Go help the villagers. I'll leave field decisions up to you," he said finally, and she accepted the order silently before departing.

He then looked back at the girl. He raised the bottle to her, proffering it once more. "This is _not_ blood," he said annoyed. "It is a _health_ potion. Now, if you want to stop feeling pain and to gain my help-" he brought the thing closer to her face, forcing her to lean back "-then drink this," he roughly urged.

He then cleared his mind of his irritation. _"I hope I didn't just bring off the wrong impression,"_ he thought. _"I guess I_ am _a little irritated with all of the exaltation and other shit."_

"A potion?" she wondered briefly, before suddenly taking it from him, uncorking the glass bottle, and chugging it as quickly as possible. A few moments after drinking the entire thing, she turned behind her. "Wow," she said, amazed.

"I'll need that bottle back." She took a moment to wonder what he meant before jumping slightly in realization and handing it back to him.

"I'm sorry!"

 _"Jumpy, this one is,"_ he thought idly before standing up straight again. "Now, eh..."

"Enri," she introduced herself. "Enri Emmot."

"Miss Emmot, do you understand what magic is?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good." He stood, replaced his helmet upon his head, and raised an arm towards her. "Then this should be easily understood.

"[ Anti-Life Cocoon ], [ Shield Wall : Arrows ], [ Safe Haven ], [ King's Grant ]."

All four spells were each shields of some sort, all transparent in nature. As there were four, and each were launched at relatively the same level, the domes were of similar size, causing their respective colors of green, yellow, red, and blue to alternate occasionally.

The first prevented others of whoever the caster thoughts hostile from breaking and entering. The second provided protection from projectiles launched by bows and crossbows. The third provided minor healing and mental positives. The fourth provided temporary control over surrounding wildlife (basically, if she was attacked, animals would come running to defend her).

"If you stay within these aegises, you should be unharmed for the remainder of the attack, which I will dispel." Four Gargantas opened behind him, and he turned to meet them. "Ah, you've finally arrived."

"I apologize for the wait, mi Rey," Tier replied. "My subordinates were bickering again." She was wearing full white armor, made to look like bones, but her head was not covered by a full helmet, more of a lower face mask - like her unreleased form. Tiburon was further sealed into that of a katana's, sheathed at her side.

"That's fine," Jacknyfe replied, and he turned to Ulquiorra. "I trust you found difficulties with aiding humans."

"To be honest, Su Alteza," he looked up at him, "I have - but I can quash those feelings easily." He was wearing a full, black set of armor. His face could not be seen. Murciélago hung at his waist.

"I would rather it be a gradual process," Jacknyfe countered. "I'd like for them to grow on you, rather than you outright banishing your displeasure. I would like for you to have your own, personal reasons for liking them - I am patient...sometimes."

Ulquiorra ignored that last word and just nodded.

Jacknyfe internally sighed. _"I like that he's remaining loyal by offering an unquestionable change in opinion, but I'd rather him find his own reasons for it."_ He shook his head then turned to the last two members of the Three Beasts. "Go join your sister in aiding the villagers. Refer to her field judgement - I've given her temporary command."

"Hai!" they shouted in unison, disappearing in Sonídos.

He looked to Ulquiorra. "New plan. You're a nomadic architect and I'm a former noble wishing to become the closest thing to a quest hunter in these parts." He looked to Halibel. "You're the bodyguard we both hired despite our lack of connection to save funds and time for all of us."

They both nodded.

"Adventurer..."

Jacknyfe's eyes widened as he turned around, looking down at the girl below her.

"The closest thing to a _quest hunter_ would be an adventurer..."

"I..."

Enri turned a confused glance upon him. "Are you going to hide something, mister?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Initial Chapter 5 Content after the Comments, Dictionary, and References sections**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **BigRobot:** "Ah bleach the least popular of the Big Three. had decent ideas. But incompetency from Kubo killed it. The numerious asspulls made by him didnt help his story, and his later writing is even worse then the average anime filler arc.

"Should've ended at soul Society, that was his best arc."

 **Reply:** "I prefer to think the company rushed Kubo, forcing underdeveloped ideas to make the final cut. And, personally, I think the best way to end it would've been after Ichigo vs Aizen final fight, despite the _'asspulls'_. Made for a perfect ending (I stopped there for the longest time before moving on).

 **plums:** "This was more of an info dump than a chapter. I really hope that 90% of these characters are never hard from again."

 **Reply:** "Yeah, I figured it could end right there like that. But, after awhile, I also figured that it would've been a good idea to put the first two sections of chapter four at the end of three and to make four the filler chapter, but hindsight is always 20/20 vision and _I wear glasses_.

"And, also, more like 20% of the info dump characters are never heard from again (they're mentioned, and sometimes present, and sometimes have dialogue, but don't have spotlights).

"Like, at _least_ , one of the six generals under Barragan gets his own spotlight, and one or two from Grimmjow gets a spotlight. Zommari's are passing words and Szayel's are more like lab assistants and parts of gags, but nothing special. All of Tier's are, though."

 **Dominus1389:** "Harem ? :P

 **Reply:** "Yes, actually, as much as my religion is against it, I've been planning it from the start..."

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **"Ano...":** "Umm..." and other derivatives.

 **"¡Est** **á bien!** **":** "It's fine!"

 **Maestro/a:** "Master" (masculine or feminine differences). Can be used for a teacher, a literal master, and/or a music conductor.

* * *

 **References:**

 _ **Unstoppable Force:**_ Superman, DC Comics. You get the quote.

 _ **"Jumpy, this one is.":**_ An imitation of Yoda's speech pattern (which might be botched). Yoda, Star Wars franchise.

 _ **"-angel of death-":**_ A sort-of reference to Malthael, the Angel of Death, from the Diablo franchise - Activision-Blizzard Entertainment.

* * *

 _ **Initial Chapter 5 Content**_

 **Location:** _Carne Village, Re-Estize Kingdom_

 **Date:** _unknown_

 **Time:** _midday_

 **POV 1:** _third, (slightly un-)limited, Enri Emmot, 16 years of age_

 **POV 2:** _third, (slightly un-)limited, Abimvir, 23 years of age_

* * *

The rush of the wind flowing around her and the lethargic hot rays of the sun beating at her back through her clothes were at the furthest reaches of Enri Emmot's mind as she carried her little sister through the entrance to the woods, farther from the cries of the village and the violence. Her legs and arms burned, lungs dry and aching, heart beating wildly in her chest.

Two knights followed her closely from behind, swords raised and words shouted, maliciousness evident in their tone as they hunted their prey, chasing the pair of sisters down. They had been given the order to destroy the village, and although some of them were averse to the idea, they would follow their orders.

Incensed with the duo's insistence in attempting the impossible, one of the soldiers slashed forward and reached as far as he could, grazing her back and causing a shrill scream to escape her mouth, falling in a heap over her sister protectively. The one that threw the strike grinned behind his helmet, liking the sound. His partner, who knew him well, frowned. Abimvir stepped towards Krown and halted him.

"We were told to kill them, nothing else."

"Ah, Abim~" the man snorted in derision, "don't be such a spoilsport! 'Sides, we're in the forest. Who'll stop us?"

Abimvir narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Krown with hostility, forcing the snot the step back in instinctual self-defense. "You won't do anything of the sort."

Once Krown had finally recovered, he smiled under his helmet and leaned forward, causing Abimvir to lean away from him out of self-preservation from what he perceived to be an airborne disease that included being a man-whore. "Even if you kill them, I'll-"

Suddenly, a massive surge in energy befell them, and the two of them struggled to remain standing, then, as if the world tore open before them, a black void appeared on the other side of the frightened duo, whom failed to react to the sudden presence.

Out stepped a set of green armor, more than one and a half times taller than Abimvir, who took the moment of distraction to tackle Krown off to the side, taking his mace and bludgeoning the man's head in through the dents it had malleted into the soft metal. Such was the rudimentary, parsimonious ways of their higher ups.

Abimvir, once the adrenaline moment subsided, looked back over to find the tall man conversing with the young girl, before his head turned back to the Theocracy warrior - who was really just a mercenary under hire by Captain Nigun of the Black Scripture - and Abimvir felt as if the man was weighing the pros and cons of his life.

Being scrutinized by the figure was terrifying, especially when two blue orbs shined out from underneath the bright armor set

* * *

 **I originally intended to characterize the knights attacking the village a little more, but scrapped the scene since I was going on memory more than the actual episode itself and I had severely gone away from Canon more than I meant to.**

 **After reviewing, I immediately deleted all of this and started again.**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	6. C6: The Distance of the Duel

_**Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 ** **Chapter #6:**** ** _"The Distance of the Duel"_**

 _(the song doesn't even last for the duration of the chapter...)_

 **Location:** _Above the Town Square, Unknown Human Village_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 32 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _3:14 PM_

 **POV 1:** _third, unlimited, Emilou Apacci, aged 290 years_

 **POV 2:** _third, unlimited, Cyan Sung-Sun, aged 372 years_

 **POV 3:** _third, unlimited, Franceska Mila-Rose, aged 199 years_

* * *

 **BGM:** _"La Distancia para un Duelo" - Shiro Sagisu_

The notification annoyed her, so she swiped at it, throwing it around to the right where it lay just barely in her peripheral. The music, however, was something she was actually content with, so she did not shut it off. She Sonídod above the knights, who were scattered unevenly around the village square. Directly beneath her were a group of villagers herded in a circle, guarded by three knights.

If Emilou hadn't already been certain that her King was counting on her to finish this quickly since he'd be arriving soon, then she would have waited to see if their superiors would show and only intervene if the lives of the villagers her Master wished to rescue were in any fatal danger.

 _"If his Majesty's attempt has been noticed, their superiors may just leave, so waiting is not an option."_ She looked around, looking for an alternative. _"There are eighteen directly below me, and time is of the essence."_ She sighed.

"Guess it's time to make an entrance." Before she could move, though, she heard the familiar tone of a [ Message ] being sent to her. There were also other things she could feel around it, but she could only identify them as being protective spells. She answered it.

"Hello?"

 **"This is Jacknyfe,"** her Majesty replied.

She immediately snapped to attention. "Yes, my lord?!"

 **"Calm down,"** he sighed. **"If you want to introduce yourself, make sure it's an alias. I'm going to use you in the future for reconnaissance missions, separate from your sisters', understood?"**

"¡Si, Señor!"

Deactivating the [ Message ], she immediately launched downward onto the ground, causing a large _boom!_ to garner the attention of the knights. She landed on her knee, facing downward, left hand raised to the sky, with her right hand flush to the ground.

"And _Teal Spire-sama's_ vision of a bona fide superhero entrance has come true."

Murmurs ran through the crowd ahead of her, from both the soldiers and the hostages.

 **Current BGM, Ended**

"Aww..."

 **BGM:** _"Sharkface/Rooftop" - Jeff Williams (Red vs Blue S9 Soundtrack)_

She nodded her head once. "Acceptable."

She slowly stood up, opened her eyes, and smiled widely enough that they were able to see her teeth.

One soldier in the group looked to another and spoke, causing the other one to look at him in just as much disbelief. "What the _fuck_ is with this chick?"

 _"Keeping him alive,"_ she immediately decided for his immaculate timing, and she shot forward just short of a Sonído, punching his helmet with enough force to instantly knock him out. Afterwards, she spun around to backhand the other soldier, launching them both into the bodies of two of their friends.

Two knights charged her from behind and she _dropped_ , throwing her right leg around to sweep them off of their feet. Two more attacked from her new flanks, and she jumped up to scissor kick them in their chests.

 **Current BGM, Ended**

 **Franceska Mila-Rose** _ **and**_ **Cyan Sung-Sun** _ **request to join your**_ **Raid** _ **on**_ **Unknown Village!**

" _What_?!" her eyes became ablaze with fury, turning to her right just as Franceska Sonídod into view, Cyan behind her.

For what it was worth, Franceska seemed genuinely startled, what with the way her green eyes widened a good margin. Cyan only blankly stared at their current leader with pink eyes, unaffected by the outburst they literally Sonídod in on.

"What's, uh..." Franceska started, unsure as to what currently ticked off the faun girl. "What's up?"

"What's up?" she parroted, right eye twitching. Franceska pulled a foot back aways. "What's _up_ , is that you just turned off my music with your _stupid_ Raid request!"

Now understanding, Franceska's eyes narrowed and regained her ground, "Eh?" she hummed, "You mean you're pissed about something like _that_? What are you, twelve?"

"Shut _up_! That song was working _really_ well, you _fuck_!"

Cyan rolled her eyes, turning away from the display to look at the others. Emilou had unconsciously accepted them into the party as was the habit when they used to be sent on dungeon raids with their wayward Supreme Beings in the past, so Cyan already had a detailed list of objectives to achieve on their mission.

 **1\. Rescue the Villagers**

 **2\. Keep Potentials alive for questioning and experiments**

 **Optional: If you wish, introduce yourself, but only with an alias.**

 **Bonus: Kill Franceska (consequences: BAD)**

Cyan shook her head, before noticing that there was a charging soldier that was attempting to use the fight as a distraction, only for their face to become acquainted with Franceska's unfocused fist, which sent him instantly flying into a building from whence he came. Cyan only blinked.

"Bite your _fucking_ tongue!" Emilou raised her voice, fist raised in provocation.

Franceska only smiled and replied, "The return of _Bambi_!"

" _Fuck_ you, that nickname was _never clever_!"

"Aw, Bambi doesn't like her nickname?" Franceska smirked with a teasing voice, "Bambi's being a sad _little lass~_ "

"FF _fuuuck_!" she seethed, shaking and brimming with anger, _"like a volcano ready to explode,"_ Cyan observed boredly, then decided to interject before Emilou's anger caused them to be scolded for letting the soldiers either kill the villagers or run away.

"Ladies," she stared, "you're being unsightly in front of the enemy."

Emilou snapped her head to her. " _They_ can _suck_ a _dick_!"

Franceska turned normally and let a simper mar her features. "They can kiss my shiny, chocolate ass."

"Like they'd eat-"

"Oh, enough!" Cyan barked, annoyed. "Do your jobs and incapacitate them." She spun just in time to watch as a blade went through one of her illusions. "[ Delay Clone ]. [ Swift Wind ]." The man was knocked onto his ass by a sudden and brief gust of air.

"You forget that _I_ have field command!" Emilou snarled, elbowing some asshole behind her who decided to attempt stealth, but what they didn't know was that their detection was clearly on another level.

"Yeah, neither of us care, ya cunt!" Franceska replied, removing _Leona_ from her sheath and easily blocking two swords with the same hand, before sweeping across their chests with the flat of her blade.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me, you gorilla?!"

Cyan sighed. _"Oh, for fuck's sake."_

* * *

 **Time:** _3:16 PM_

 **POV 1:** _third, limited, Londes di Clamp, 27 years of age_

* * *

Londes gulped slowly, a bead of sweat rolled down his face, and he lamented. _"These women are on a completely different level from us,"_ he thought, tightening the grip on his sword. He furrowed his eyes.

He thought of his girlfriend, back in Kami Miyako.

He opened his eyes with determination, grit his teeth, and looked around to find some of the remaining soldiers quaking in their armor, frozen in place. He took that moment to take command.

"Calm down!" he ordered. He looked to his left at three knights to find them staring at him in shock. "Retreat! Hurry and send a signal, call the horsemen and bow cavalry back here!" He then looked at his right, but also heard the clunking of armor as they ran away, hurrying back.

"While the horn is blown," he continued, "we lot here will try to buy some time! I for one don't want to die this way, so get moving!"

Each of those same remaining soldiers steeled themselves, regaining their dignity as the three women finally finished off some of their braver men. Belius, their commanding officer, however, was nothing but a coward.

"Men! Protect me from these vile women!"

"Captain?" Londes replied, but the man was too far in both his physical and mental states to hear him.

"Be my shield, and I will reward you!" he said.

Londes narrowed his eyes. "Coward," he muttered. He raised his arm to stay the other soldiers. "Let him die," he explained when he looked back at their confused faces, "he will add time to those three."

"But, Londes," Elion began, raising a small protest, "what if he finds out?"

"Yeah," Lilick agreed, raising his shield.

"If we can finish what we were sent here to do, there won't be any witnesses," he shot back, and he turned back to them. "Besides, seeing what they did to the others will give us an advantage."

"We're only humans!" Dazen argued. "These women are obviously demi-humans!"

"All the more reason to cut them up!" Londes snapped, turning a glare on Dazen, who took one step back.

"Wait," started Maurette, shaking Londes' shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to the third woman?"

When he looked back, only the dark-skinned woman and the one with the horned helmet remained. Then, three blows landed on the ground, and all five of them turned slowly to find the final woman standing over the three men he'd sent back. She stared at him coolly.

"A fine, but _mistaken_ attempt at leadership," she spoke, tilting her head a little. She raised her hand to her mouth and continued. "Given time, you could probably be an extremely efficient commander."

Londes blinked, his mouth open in bewilderment. "You're...not going to kill me?"

"Oh, no~" the chocolate colored woman behind him sang, and he spun to find her directly over him. A sneer morphed her face then, and his eyes widened when she grabbed his armor so strongly it caved to her touch, and she nonchalantly raised him off the ground. "We're going to capture you," she pulled him close, face distorting to something truly menacing, "and ask you what made you think culling innocents was so right."

He could only release an astonished gasp, before eking out one sentence.

"Who...who are you?"

Her face seemed to soften minutely, and the other two entered his vision from behind the woman.

"I-"

She cut one of them off with a headbutt that knocked him out, and his world was reduced to black.

* * *

 **Time:** _3:18 PM_

 **POV 1:** _third, unlimited, Emilou Apacci, aged 290 years_

 **POV 2:** _third, unlimited, Cyan Sung-Sun, aged 372 years_

 **POV 3:** _third, unlimited, Franceska Mila-Rose, aged 199 years_

* * *

"What the _hell_ , Franceska?!" Emilou hollered as the last man fell on the ground. "That was our moment!" she hissed.

"Oh," Franceska did not rise to the bait, and actually sounded genuinely apologetic. "Sorry, battle instincts and the revulsion of their tactics got to me a bit..."

Emilou backed down as well, finding now an inopportune moment for an argument or hair-pulling, and instead turned towards the human captives that stared at them both in fear and awe. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, Franceska and Cyan close behind. "Do not fear!" she called to them, and they refocused their eyes. "We were sent to help you!"

One man, looked about him awkwardly, before moving to stand. A woman close by, likely his wife, stood herself much more quickly and with more ease than he, and then aided him in the same action, albeit slowly. When he stood, he approached them, and they halted at a respectful distance from one another.

"Hello," he greeted, bowing. "My name is Eld, the Village Elder Chief. I humbly thank you for your aid, young ladies."

The three of them seemed, at first, put off of his final comment, but did not raise any concern. Instead, Emilou spoke first, and she held a barest tint of guilt with the way she was about to lie, but continued on. "My name is Bellona Harribel, and these two are my mutually adopted sisters," she gestured behind her.

Franceska took a step forward on her own, and then bowed briefly. "My name is Nelsa Harribel, short for Nélsida."

Cyan simply moved her hand up to her mouth to cover it, as per usual. "My name is Azula Harribel."

The man seemed humbled by their names, raising his hands up in conjunction to his words. "Is there anything we can do for you, dear Harribel Sisters?"

All of three of them widened their eyes at the christening, and were cut off as their Majesty Jacknyfe appeared in a low Sonído beside them, catching them off guard. Cifer-san and Harribel-san were immediately after him.

"Hello, sir," Jacknyfe-sama began politely, hands up in surrender to calm him down, since he was greatly startled by the sudden entrance. "My name is Jackson Smith, a wandering former noble interested in the field of Adventuring, as is this gentleman here," he directed to Cifer-san.

"Good afternoon," began the raspy voice from Cifer-san, a metal undertone underneath it all from beneath the helmet. "My name is Peter Urquiola, a nomadic architect who happened to come across this man," he indicated Jacknyfe-sama. "However, our parents being equally distressed over our well-being, asked us to hire bodyguards. We both decided it would save us _and_ them time money to make a single trip protecting the both of us along the way."

 _ **A/N: Ulquiorra has to wear the helmet because his appearance would throw people off guard and he personally**_ **loathes** _ **cosmetics.**_

Harribel-san bowed. "My name is Tier Harribel," she stated, "and these three are my daughters."

Emilou, Franceska, and Cyan all smiled, waving at them brightly.

Harribel-san continued. "The four of us are the bodyguards hired for the trip. I hope no trouble will be found for our lack of humanity and our being women." She gave him a look at that.

The man simply closed his eyes and raised his hands in surrender, an awkward smile on his face. "Of course, not!" he said, then repeated it. "We have no problems at all!" It sounded clipped in such a way to show he held great fear for her.

Harribel-san caved to a smile, having briefly removed her faceguard, but struggled to hold it. It was twitching.

The Three Beasts simultaneously thought in a deadpan, _"She needs lessons in smiling."_

* * *

 **End Chapter 6**

 **Original Chapter 6 Content after the Comments, Dictionary, and References**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Soulbow109:** "Personally I can't help but worry about the villagers with the three beasts helping them. I can easily imagine them being pretty scary to the average person, especially when they start to argue among one another. Can't wait for the sunlight scripture scene."

 **Reply:** "Thanks a lot, asshole (this is COMPLETELY satire, I mean it in a funny way, not actually insulting you! Have a Happy New Years!), you made me completely change the scene where the Tres Bestias were fighting off the initial Theocracy wave. Brav-fuckin'-o!

"I _did_ change it since it completely failed to display their rashness and their habit of arguing, mostly for inane reasons, so it _was_ changed solely on that preset.

"The Sunlight Scripture scene should be about chapter seven, or eight, depending on how well I write the scene (which I imagine will be less than subpar)."

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **La Distancia Para un Duelo:** "The Distance of the Duel."

* * *

 **References:**

 **La Distancia Para un Duelo:** Original Arrancar Arc OST from Bleach, by Shiro Sagisu.

 **Sharkface/Rooftop:** Red vs Blue OST for the fight scenes with Sharkface and the Rooftop fight in Season 9. Best Season, by the way, 10/10.

 **Franceska's Emilou-Bambi Insult:** Reference to abridged!Alucard's young!abridged!Walter insult, from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Episode 9. Fuckin' great, man! Thank you, TFS!

 **"They can kiss my shiny, chocolate ass!":** Reference to Bender's "[Derivative] can kiss my shiny, metal ass!" from Futurama by Matt Groening.

 **Peter Urquiola:** Reference to Tite Kubo's original inspiration for Ulquiorra's name, that being an Italian (born Spanish) by the name of Patricia Urquiola, an architect.

* * *

 _ **THE FOLLOWING IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER SIX CONTENT**_

 _BEFORE_ _ **Soulbow109 MADE HIS**_ _WONDERFUL_ _ **FUCKING COMMENT**_

 _ **(Not giving a Dictionary, you guys can get on Google Translate for all I care)**_

* * *

 _ **Original Content, Chapter 6 (V1)**_

 **BGM:** _"La Distancia para un Duelo" - Shiro Sagisu_

Emilou, slightly frustrated with the random notification, shoved it out of the way. However, she did not attempt to shut it off, content with it. She Sonídod above the hostages - the surviving villagers that were herded into the center square and forced on their rears in submission - which were surrounded by knights. They were to be systematically executed - or it was [very un-] likely that the soldiers, who were very sloppy in their work she noticed, were not informed entirely of the plan, so they lied in wait for their superiors.

If Emilou wasn't certain that her King was counting on her to finish this quickly since he would be arriving soon, then she would have waited, and then only intervene if they moved to really kill the villagers, since her Majesty wished to rescue them from their current captors.

 _"If his Majesty's attempt has been noticed, their superiors may just leave, so waiting is no longer an option."_ She raised her hand, and counting the 17 knights below her, created just as many glyphs after about ten seconds of concentration. _"In order to be successful with this attempt, I will have to fire seventeen of the same Kidō simultaneously, and miss accordingly in front of each of them to turn their attention on me."_

"Multi Hadō...:"

 _"Seven patrolling at mid rank speeds with diverging paths, two moving concentrically counter clockwise with different arc lengths, seven remaining still with each of them facing various directions, and one keeps turning to bark out orders."_

"Número Cuatro."

 _"I'll definitely give the highest focus to the leader, second highest to the patrolling ones, and then lowest to the ones remaining still."_

"Diecisiete Relámpagos Blancos."

All of them fired, and the only ones that missed were the two that were moving in a circle, and three that were part of the moving patrols. She lightly cursed under her breath, but she had managed to earn their attention.

"Someone, fire an arrow!" called their commander, voice high and uppity like a disgusting noble. She upturned her nose.

 _"And only_ one _arrow?"_ she thought sarcastically, knowing that it was only spoken in frustration. She expected many. _"Who does he think their archer is - Robin Hood?"_

Then again, the first archer _did_ actually have a good aim, especially being one of the ones she had grazed with her Hadō. She simply moved her head to the side, bored out of her mind, and yawned. The other arrows completely missed, and she only noted the first archer with more importance than the others.

 _"Time to get started."_

She looked down, eyes suddenly shining menacingly down at their leader, whom she Sonídod to, slapping him once across the face and immediately knocking him out. Gasps of surprise surrounded her, as 14 of them moved to surround her.

She turned as the body of their commander finally fell, looking left and right for their second in command, should he or she have the heart to speak up and take control before they fell into a mess of fear.

"Form a circle around her!"

"Desmond, I'm second in command!"

"It took you too long to decide!"

"Standing up before the real commander is commendable, but foolish if it devolves into something like this." She remembered her sisters, especially Franceska, and she blinked. "Ah, I'm a hypocrite."

"What was that?!"

"Oh! I spoke aloud." She disappeared and reappeared behind one of the knights who was quivering in their armor, irritating her sensitive ears. She also held a faint sense of pity for him and a mild amount of disgust with having a set of soiled armor if she didn't save him the embarrassment, so she knocked him unconscious.

Two of the closest swords were raised in her direction, and as they came crashing down, she punched them hard enough with ignited fists to induce dents into them, curving the sharp ends of their blades inward and warping them a little. The two attacking swordsmen looked at their swords in disbelief before she dispatched them by kicking them in their chests in a scissor kick.

Just as Desmond, she noted, and their best archer stepped up with their own blades, two Sonídos echoed behind her.

 **Franceska Mila-Rose** _**and**_ **Cyan Sung-Sun** _ **request to join your**_ **Raid** _ **on**_ **Unknown Village** _ **!**_

Emilou sighed. "Took you two long enough." She accepted the requests.

"Shut up," Franceska growled, throwing a screen out of her face, irritated. "What's the objective here?"

"There's more of them?!" one of them shouted.

"Where did they even come from?!" their second in command asked.

Then Desmond took point again. "Aaron, Sarah! Hit them from the left flank. Archers, bombard them! Everyone else! Chaaaarge!"

Cyan narrowed her eyes. "He's not their current leader according to the less immaculate emblem design on his shoulders and he _has_ initiative, but his orders could be better."

Franceska tilted her head. "He sounds like he only has Charisma and hasn't been able to hone it."

"Mission Objective: Capturing is normal priority. Limit killing to least potentials," Emilou finally answered the Lady of Hunger, and the woman in question sighed, having found them listed at the upper right hand corner of her vision.

"Understood." She took Leone out of her sheathe.

Cyan only nodded, raising her hand to rest over her mouth before disappearing into a Sonído, behind their lined archers, seven in total. With the same hand over her mouth, she put it forward and opened her fist.

"[ Silence ]."

Their hearing was reduced to nothing, and the immediate negative mind bonus settled into their weak power and caused them to go mad, screaming and shouting in agony, dropping their weapons and immediately fall to their knees. They fell unconscious shortly thereafter.

"Dammit!" a soldier barked from behind Desmond, charging forward to attack Franceska, only for his blade to be cut in half and a clean cut across his torso, everything above his clavicle falling from the rest of his body.

"Darrel!" Desmond screamed, before hardening his features and holding his sword more tightly. It shook between the palms of his hand, and sweat matted his hair against his head, but the fair looking man simply shouted a war cry before lunging for the woman, and his sword was parried with her hand. "What?" he asked quietly, in complete disbelief.

She immediately Sonídod in front of him, hand outward.

"Rastreo Blanco."

Cherry blossoms fell around him in an illusion, and his eyes closed, unconscious.

Just as four more were surrounding her, she pulled her blade in front of her, vertical and parallel to her body. She rested her left palm on the flat of the weapon and closed her eyes. As she opened them, she intoned, "[ Greater Weapon Enchantment : Dull Wind ]." The blade glowed blue briefly, before she took it in both of her hands and lowered herself to a knee, turning as she did so. She swiped with her momentum, and threw all four of them off of their feet, landing face first into the dirt.

The metal of their helmets knocked them out for her.

However, one knight remained, and Franceska turned to him, raising her blade at him threateningly. Cyan and Emilou Sonídod behind her.

Just as Franceska was about to charge, a voice stopped her. "¡Basta!"

She turned to find her master, then accepted the command. Closing her eyes, her stance retreated to neutral and she sheathed her sword.

 **Raid** _ **completed!**_

* * *

 **End Original Content**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	7. C7: Info Dump - Part Two

_The following information is subject to future changes!_

 _However, for example, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's._

* * *

 _ **Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #7:** _"Info Dump - Part Two"_

 _(Part One was back in Chapter 3 with all the deuteragonist Guardians' information)_

 **Location:** _Town Square, Carne Village, Unknown Kingdom_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 32 May, 2157_

 **Time:** _3:56 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

It took a good thirty minutes for the villagers to be sufficiently calmed before they approached their saviors with praise and tentative inquiries about their personal lives. Having been _'former nobles'_ , as Jacknyfe so _eloquently_ put it, they had innate knowledge on high class life, something to be coveted when handed the only kind of life the villagers had been provided.

Ulquiorra had given _far_ more extravagant details than Jacknyfe had on the lives of highborns, much to the King's chagrin. He lamented the fact that he couldn't even trust _himself_ to put together a well thought out dupe for what was basically medieval age level peoples. Some of the people he'd answered didn't even seem _remotely_ satisfied with the answers he offered, instead immediately digressing from more important details. However, due to his high charisma, he'd been able to maintain positive influence.

The Three Beasts had taken to the queries with varied responses, he'd noticed from a distance. Each one followed quirks he'd tried to watch with meticulous observation while he was accosted.

Emilou had taken to the attention _far_ too well, exceedingly bestowing knowledge of her fights onto the starry-eyed bunch of teenagers that requested tales of adventure with great exaggeration. A wide, open smile of shining teeth was on her face, and occasionally an embarrassed laugh that caused her to rub the back of her head sheepishly in response to exultation ( _"I wish_ I _could be_ that _enthused for being overglorified,"_ Jacknyfe thought enviously).

Franceska was _strongly_ enthused by the situation, much like her sister Emilou, although she boasted her personal strength instead, explaining that she had defeated several incredibly powerful foes in the past with her own fortitude. She _was_ once set out, along with the other two Beasts, on a mission with _Teal Spire_ during the time of _EDEN_ to fight dragon class enemies, and she literally punched a low level one out of the area. The Devs had to step in to give the proper reward (and to also note the glitch for patches, because they came back several days later to find it no longer exploitable). Those all involved in listening to her were all young men and few women, beaming with hormones and estrogen respectively. Jealous individuals hid behind some houses with glares that could level cities.

Cyan was more or less composed the entire time and abused the ability [ Swift Evade ] (which was reminiscent of android evasions from the game _NieR: Automata_ ) to elude them to great effect, although the quick little people were persistent in following her. The children, no older than seven by Jacknyfe's calculations, were _far_ too excellent in _Hide and Seek_.

Jacknyfe was eventually rescued by what he had come to call his pseudo-daughter, since she had been his personal creation - that, and her incessant need to remind him of her christenings: _Padre_ and the like.

She'd eventually scared them off with her award-winning personality that would put most human females to shame and envy, only having to step towards him with heavy footfalls to gather all of their attentions simultaneously, and they'd scurried away.

 _Scurried._

Most of those who had swarmed him were young adults, likely early twenties, that had been easily intimidated by the look in Halibel's eye. The fact that she was wearing unusual armor did not help the situation.

To reiterate the form in shorter description: she was basically wearing shark-shaped bones all over her body and her old face mask that covered the lower half of her head, almost as if they had taken a page directly from Tite Kubo's manga from when she was in Vasto Lorde form, except that the areas that were uncovered were instead replaced by blue metal coverings referred to as _Blausting_ , a type of difficult ore to procure from _EDEN_.

He'd been accosted for a good ten minutes, and having put the task on her to retrieve the Emmots from their reverse prison - as he'd _inwardly_ dubbed it, to prevent miscommunication from breeding discord - he'd had half the thought to not put past her her likely vindictive nature for menial assignments, like escort missions.

 _Women were scary._

He'd learned this awhile back. He probably only learned the _concept_ and not the _lesson_ , however, for her glare, even while light, was piercing.

" _Pad_ re," she bit, not _true_ venom, but enough to convey annoyance.

He could tell her to knock it off, and she will likely follow the order without a second thought, but he was running a faux kingdom with _thoughtful_ subjects, not _mindless_ machines. He let it slide, and allowed her a small victory through appearing vulnerable.

 _She was pleased._

 _"Oh, the things I do for you, my little troublemaker,"_ he mused internally, a happy expression hidden by his mask.

 **BGM:** _"Tear in my Heart" - TWENTY ONE PILOTS_

 _"It's been_ twenty minutes _and those notifications are getting_ slightly _disconcerting."_ He'd jumped the first time, and he blamed previous traumatic experiences on reflex to prevent the villagers from prying; it worked. _"The problem with lying is maintaining it,"_ he sobered his self-directed loathing for immediately resorting to deception, _"This will make the truth harder to bear - unless I'm humanized in their eyes or provide a decent enough reason; maybe..."_ He shook his head and waved away the blue box of words.

He looked back at Tia to find her raising a brow, silently querying his current disposition. "I'm okay," he assured her, but the curious look morphed into an accusing one, and he briefly and sharply sighed. "Alright, fine," he relented, "I'm not sure what to do from here. Suggestions would be appreciated," he added, well aware of her conversation with her Tres Bestias prior to their interrogation via inquisitive villagers.

Despite being well informed about her Majesty's intentions with his subjects' personal opinions on current situations, Halibel still blinked in surprise. He waited patiently for her response.

After a moment, she raised her head. "If I were in charge, I'd immediately attempt to gather information about the surrounding territories via the Elder Village Chief as compensation for the rescue, as some villagers have made whispers of anxiety concerning what we will do for recompense."

Jacknyfe nodded. _"That makes sense,"_ he thought. He looked over at the Three Beasts currently engaged in conversation with the villagers.

"I will tell them to act more professional, your Majesty."

"No need," Jacknyfe stopped her, catching her gaze. "Allow them to have their fun. I have missions for them in their upcoming futures, so they'll need the motivation; should they take _any_ away from this, anyway." He turned around to face the direction of the Chief's home. "Tell them they can, inform Ulquiorra of my location, and you can guard the doorway."

She bowed. "Hai!" She disappeared in a Sonído to carry out her orders, and Jacknyfe heard short squeals of fright.

 _"Future note to self: don't let them use that in front of normal people anymore."_

He began walking in the direction of the hut to begin what would be, as he suspected, a long and arduous meeting.

* * *

 **Location:** _Eld's Home, Carne Village, Unknown Kingdom_

 **Time:** _4:00 PM_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, aged 33 years_

* * *

The room was Spartan, since the couple appeared to be childless. Idle preliminary chat revealed that the wife was infertile and he ended the conversation with a sympathetic apology in order to right the road, lest he earn them more of Ulquiorra's furthering ire. He was, at any rate, beginning to exhaust himself, so he figured that for the prospective _non-violent_ information gathering, he'd temper Ulquiorra's growing dissatisfaction with the situation with the intention of hastening the matter.

"As I said before," he began, removing his helmet to reveal light green orbs and blond hair that reached his shoulders, untamed for the most part, "my name is Jackson Smith, a wandering former noble interested in the likes of adventuring."

Ulquiorra, unyielding in the removal of his helmet, maintaining his mysterious persona (and his personal hatred for cosmetic products), reintroduced himself. "And I am Peter Urquiola, a nomadic architect." Urquiola looked to Jacknyfe for a moment, earning the most minute of nods, and then continued with the newly added deception they'd decided on earlier. "Truth be told, I'm looking to settle down for once and use my learned craft in a city. However, thanks to my training, I am capable of self-defense. I hope you don't mind, but I will continue to wear the armor for personal reasons." The line appeared to satisfy the couple, but Jacknyfe supposed it would not hold up in future conversations.

Jacknyfe then continued with his own nod - this time obvious enough for the couple to look back at him. "Of course, we've come a long way and only now decided to study our surroundings, but unfortunately we are unfamiliar with the area and are in _dire_ need of a map and information regarding our current surroundings. We will take this as compensation for the rescue of your villagers."

The couple seemed mildly stupefied for a brief moment, before they looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to him. Eld spoke first. "Would you truly be satisfied with only information?" he asked, and before Jacknyfe could respond, continued. "We could provide a monetary reward as well, as your currency may not be compatible with ours."

Jacknyfe thought for a moment, resting his chin under his thumb and index finger. _"I'd really like to, but I wouldn't want to drain them of their money, since in reality we'd be high price mercenaries, in their terms."_ He looked back up at them, before sighing and producing one _EDEN_ gold coin referred to as _Sangre_ , since it was exclusive to Las Noches.

Personal guild currency allowed for another part of _EDEN_ called "nationalising," which took the concept of creating their own nation via their guild territory anywhere on the planet of _EDEN_. Las Noches only levelled in certain parts of _nationalising_ , including its own agricultural system to provide fabrics and sustenance, and its personal currency.

 _"It was more of a_ raid location _than a nation anyway."_ He returned to the present.

"This is a _Sangre_ ," he began, lifting the hollowed red coin for them to see. "It is the currency my people use." He placed it on the table. "The name itself, in your language, refers to the word _blood_ , but rest assured," he raised his hands when he noticed they were mildly perturbed, "the paint is from a flower we cultivated. It is not actually blood from living creatures."

Having expected the answer, but still initially disturbed, the couple relaxed.

 _"How much virtual blood was spilled to get the flower seeds, though?"_ Jacknyfe thought idly, thinking back to the _Flower Wars_. _"Can't believe the Devs let us get away with such a_ stupid _name, and for it to be posted all over the damn News...it was_ one _small region..."_

The woman furrowed her brows a little at the sight of the thing before spinning around and heading to a drawer on the other end of the room, coupled with a window directly above it. Meanwhile, Eld stroked his beard before picking up the coin tentatively to inspect it, and humming when he found something interesting.

"What is the meaning of this symbol?" he asked, raising it up so Jacknyfe could see.

It appeared to be a hand, and the hollowed center was shown to be in its palm.

 _"That's where the Hollow Hole is located on an original character one of the guildmates created to be one of the most powerful Vizards-turned-Arrancar with a powerful story arc from one of the better Bleach Fanfictions, but at the moment, I can't really remember his name..."_

Ulquiorra answered. "That is the symbol of an individual that is greatly respected, even among the higher ranked members of our society."

Jacknyfe gave him an approving look.

Ulquiorra replied with a sparkling thumbs up from under the table to prevent the couple from seeing. It was something you might see out of a quality anime from a character terrible with interactions with others.

 _"Wow."_ He shook his head.

"I see," Eld replied, stroking his chin. His wife returned with what appeared to be an apparatus with the vaguely suspected purpose of balancing in mind, much less any weighing to be done in the first place. Two circular plates rested either side of a spring located somewhere within the center mount. Jacknyfe assumed some of the inner workings were inlaid with magic to perfect the balance.

Wordlessly, the couple applied both the Sangre and one of their own coins, which was a simple golden piece on the other end of the scale. The difference in weight appeared to be that the Sangre weighed twice as much as the other.

"Is foreign currency decided by weight?" Jacknyfe queried.

"No," Eld shook his head. "It's the first part of deciding the difference between them." He turned to his wife. "Could you fetch the map for me, dear?" She nodded with a polite smile and went off to the same drawer to retrieve the requested items.

While his wife was obtaining the desired items, Jacknyfe leaned forward. "You wouldn't happen to have any sort of duplicate balance like this," he indicated it with a wave of his hand, "or know who built it, would you?"

"In fact, I would," Eld replied, smiling. "I do not have another item of the same make, but the man you're looking for is an inventor from the Baharuth Empire." His expression briefly screwed up in distaste, and his wife began to return to the table, "Horrible people they are for their _annual attacks_ ," he mocked as his wife set down the map, and he smiled up at her before continuing, "but their people are widely inventive in the art of mixing magic and machine in their products." His tone held respect and a mite of curiosity. "I'd love to understand the art myself, but I don't have the prowess. You'll have to worry about Mr Bareare for that."

"Who is that?" Jacknyfe interrupted.

The man chuckled. "A young pharmacist that specializes in all sorts of magic," he said with affection, smiling brightly. "The young man comes to our village occasionally to show us the beauty of what is called _fireworks_ and the magic equivalent."

"Will he be arriving anytime within the next few days?"

"About a week and a half from now, perhaps," the man rubbed his stubble covered chin again, looking away in thought. "There are herbs deep in the nearby forest that he collects for his potions and other experiments. We request shows of magic and pay for the items he makes at a discount 'cause he likes a girl here," he laughed loudly at that one.

Jacknyfe laughed, too, for what it was worth. "Who might the lucky lady be?" he asked lightly for the sake of the light side of the conversation, but even Ulquiorra was not immune to the likes of manipulation routes. Luckily, the couple suspected nothing, for Jacknyfe was benevolent.

"Enri Emmot, one of the two ladies you saved," he leaned forward to chortle, "careful, you might take our pharmacist's interest away from this village!"

Jacknyfe laughed as well, but was genuine in his next set of words. "Trust me, sir, I have no desire to deplete your source of pharmaceutical equipment and aid!"

Both continued to snicker for some time and the wife and Ulquiorra lamented their idiots.

* * *

Eld cleared his throat before pointing at the map. "The Forest of Tobb is directly northwest of us, and north of them is the Dwarven Kingdom, [and this]" began Eld, pointing at the respective forest and "-[]mountainous region serves as both its personal kingdom and an undisputed border between our Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom-" he pointed to the left of the range, "-and the Baharuth Empire," he pointed to the right one. "The latter engages in annual wars with the Re-Estize Kingdom due to their warrior and magic cultures."

He pointed to the south, "to the southeast is the Katze Plains, disputed territory between the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, and the Slane Theocracy, resting Southwest of us. East of them," he moved his pointer finger, "is the Draconic Kingdom."

At this, Jacknyfe leaned forward, showing interest. "A demi-human kingdom, I presume."

The man nodded. "Yes," he affirmed, "and they are greatly hated by many humans. We have no issue with demi-humans here - we will occasionally accommodate them."

Jacknyfe turned his head to the right to look through their kitchen window, detecting Tia through it. He watched as she was interacting with a vendor on the other end of in the village. The man she was working with appeared not to mind the fact that he was practically talking to one of these demi-humans.

Tia shifted, and looked directly at Jacknyfe. Her expression softened, and he could see that just over the half face mask, her eyes shut briefly, indicating a smile. She waved at him before turning her head back to the vendor.

"I can see that," Jacknyfe nodded to the Elder. His respect for this village skyrocketed. Ulquiorra even seemed more positively inclined than before with the humans, for treating them with respect - although he still detected a dislike.

Luckily, the bat man hadn't started calling them _trash_ to their faces.

 _"He must be holding back for my sake."_

The Elder must have noticed the shift and nervously fidgeted and cleared his throat. "Yes, as I was saying...

"To the west of the Slane Theocracy are the Abelion Hills, full of demi-humans and inhumans who are in the middle of a war with a nation even further west, the Holy Roble Kingdom."

 _"Two religious sects so far, three demi-human locations, a bloodthirsty empire, and a biased representation of a human kingdom with an indecipherable name - at least in the regard of discovering their objectives."_ He stroked his chin in thought. _"I'll leave the demi-human areas and religious sects alone for now. I'll focus on the closest two nations and the nearby forest."_

"The Holy Roble Kingdom," continued Eld, unaware of Jacknyfe's internal thoughts, "is currently split in the Northern Kingdom and the Southern Kingdom. Due to the war straining trade routes, we don't have much further information of their current situations."

Jacknyfe nodded. "Anything else to worry about?"

"One thing," he said, "though we don't really know much about it. The Argland Council Alliance," he pointed north of the Re-Estize. "Dragons are known to be in the region, so I'd recommend steering clear of them unless you're sure you can engage with them diplomatically."

He raised a brow. "Not even aggressively?" he challenged prospectively.

The only answer he needed was the couple instantly paling and sweating bullets, but they answered many negatives on the matter until he could sufficiently calm them.

He concluded the meeting shortly thereafter with the receiving of 1500 copper coins and the following notification:

 _ **Information Gathering Event completed!**_

* * *

It was soon after that Jacknyfe and Ulquiorra had extricated themselves from the couple, and before he decided to go over and scold the shark lady for getting distracted from her guard duties, he moved to earn an understanding of Ulquiorra's current mindset with the humans he'd encountered.

"How's your opinion on humans doing?" he asked, and he suddenly hoped he wasn't bringing the impression of a constant monitor over Ulquiorra - he didn't want to appear overbearing.

"My assessment is approaching positive," Ulquiorra began, and Jacknyfe's heart swelled with pride and hope, only to be brought down by the simple following statement:

"But they are still trash."

Jacknyfe internalized his sigh to prevent his displeasure from producing the impression of disapproval; something Ulquiorra would likely translate as an order to instantly change. As stated earlier, Jacknyfe wanted Ulquiorra's personal opinion to be _desired_ , not forced.

"Let's just go see what has Halibel's current interest."

Ulquiorra nodded, and the two began walking across the village square, gathering the attention of a few residents who threw a few cursory greetings to them. Ulquiorra only stared at them as they passed, and to prevent negative influence from building, Jacknyfe replied to them.

After a while, they eventually reached the woman, who was in the middle of a conversation with the vendor he'd spotted earlier - a young man attempting to sell a product to the woman.

"What use would a necklace be for me?"

"It's a beauty accessory! Many women wear accessories to accentuate their beauty!" he answered.

"An object is meant to describe one's wealth, not beauty."

"It can do both," Jacknyfe argued, stepping for them. "How much for the necklace?"

"Uh, 10 copper pieces."

Jacknyfe stuck his hand into his inventory to retrieve the desired amount so quickly it was like he'd spawned the things from black fire. He dropped the ten pieces onto the wood behind and took the purchased object from the awed man.

He approached his pseudo-daughter with the pearl necklace, the small orb carved to be a dolphin of some sort that was unique to this world jumping from the waters.

"The craftsmanship is phenomenal," Jacknyfe commented genuinely as he had Tia - who was wide eyed - stand in front of him sto be given the object. As he placed it on her, he turned to the man. "Who made it?"

"I, uh...I did, sir," he hesitantly replied.

"What's your name?"

"Orco Banely, sir," he answered, straightening himself at the praise, albeit still nervously.

"Where did you acquire the material for this?" Jacknyfe continued, pulling Halibel's hair - the three mini-tails - out from underneath the fine metal links, and patting her shoulders. She spun around so he could scrutinize the look.

"I, uh...sometimes I'll buy from a vendor that passes through here," he said, "He jumps between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom to sell products during the annual wars since it increases profit. He always has everything since his twin sons work in those countries as adventurers. I believe his name is Marco Valeat."

"Valeat Twins, hmm?" he hummed, thumbing the necklace Halibel now owned above her bust. He pointedly lifted it as to lower the awkwardness factor. He nodded to her, a silent communication that it did as expected, and the woman bowed.

"Yes, I forget their names," Orco fidgeted, rushing behind his slipshod stall and stumbling his hands over what Jacknyfe suspected to be disorganized objects, before pulling out a thick book, full of rough, yellowed paper - or whatever these peoples' equivalent was - with more sticking out as side notes. He placed the book on his desk and opened it. He thumbed through it quickly.

Halibel bowed out. "I should round up mijas, Mr. Smith. I will be a moment, and as soon as you are ready with Mr. Urquiola, we will leave."

Before should leave, Jacknyfe held an arm out. "Please refrain from utilizing Sonídos, it frightens the villagers."

She bowed again and left, and Jacknyfe turned around to find that Ulquiorra had remained through the hole ordeal, meanwhile only staring at Halibel's retreating form.

"Interested?" Jacknyfe teased, expecting to gain nothing from him.

"She's not my type."

Jacknyfe detected a little heat falling off of him.

Who knew the bat man of all things had a crush on the shark?

* * *

 **End Chapter 7**

 **No Ulquibel. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Soulbow109:** "I don't know about you but a guy wearing black armor calling himself a nomadic merchant sounds pretty suspicious to me. Especially after Jacknyfe said that person was a wandering noble. At least I would certainly feel confused there. Couldn't help but laugh after that comment about Tier being bad at smiling.

On another note, the v1 Apacci felt really OOC to me. While I wouldn't call her an idiot all that calculation didn't seem like her."

 **Reply:** "I think I fixed it a bit by saying personal reasons, but I assure you that a better lie will be reserved for people who can see through the initial one. Also, I changed Ulquiorra's deception a bit, saying that he was a nomadic architect looking to settle down in a city and also having some training in fighting. Also, changed the comment _just a tad_.

"Yeah, I noticed that, which also coupled with your comment about the Three Beasts fighting, so yeah. Thanks for the comment!"

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Blau:** Blau is German for "Blue".

 **Sangre:** Sangre is Spanish for "Blood".

 **Banely:** "Bayn-lee."

 **Valeat:** "Vayl-ee-at."

* * *

 **References:**

 **NieR: Automata:** "The actual game. It belongs to Keiichi Okabe, Yoko Taro, and Platinum Games.

 **"-award winning personality-":** Refers to Attack on Titan Abridged by Numbskulls when Jean suggests Annie uses her "award winning personality" to save Eren's Titan form from the Pure Titans.

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	8. A3, C8: Moonstruck

_I updated the previous chapters as of before this upload._

 _So, if you all read after this chapter is out, you have nothing to worry about._

* * *

 _ **Bleached Angel**_

* * *

 _ **Act #3:**_ _"Carve My Heart"_

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 ** **Chapter #8:**** ** _"Moonstruck"_**

 _(I'd call this chapter_ Smooth Criminal _, but she's is neither smooth nor a criminal)_

 **Location:** _Town Square, Carne Village, Re-Estize Kingdom_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 32 May, 2157_

 **Time:**

 **POV:** _third, limited, Emilou Apacci, aged 290 years_

* * *

"Sir, _please_."

"Oh, hoho-no, I will _not_ stop!"

Emilou arrived on the scene confused. Even after seeing some sides of her Majesty that he did not normally publically exhibit, she was still astounded after finding another. He was currently _teasing_ \- of all people - _one of the most powerful Guardians_. Given his position as leader, his power was _definitely_ ahead of the Guardian, _but the_ _ **least**_ _emotional being_ _ **embarrassed**_?

Franceska would be all over it, that was for sure.

Of course, it'd have to be behind his back and carefully said to prevent his ire from discovering her. Maybe Apacci could use that as blackmail materi-

"Oh, look, Ulquiorra," her Majesty chortled, standing behind Ulquiorra and putting two encouraging hands on his shoulders, "Apacci's coming, which means _she'll_ be here soon!"

 _"She?"_ she wondered inwardly.

"Su Alteza, ¡ _no_!"

"¿Mi señor Cifer?" Emilou asked tentatively, before withering under their gazes now resting on her.

Immediately, Ulquiorra took his chance to alter the main subject of the conversation. "Apacci, ¿donde esta Halibel?"

"Ano..." Emilou started, not really knowing how to react to the situation, but she _had_ regained her composure. "She is looking for mis hermanas, but is having trouble in locating them," she answered. "They have cut off their spiritual energy to evade the child villagers."

"Please keep it that way."

"¿Que...pasó?"

"Oh," started her Majesty, a grin somewhere under his helmet that she could practically _feel_ with the way his enthusiasm rolled off of him in _waves_ , "Much has happened, mi nieta. _Muchas cosas_."

" _Su Alteza_ ," Ulquiorra stressed.

Emilou then noticed the vendor to the side, sweating nervously with a notebook flush under his hand, on the desk of what appeared to be a haphazard market stand, some items strewn aside to make room for the large journal.

Her face morphed into one of curiosity, looking about with her hands clasped out in front of her, scrutinizing each item - from necklaces to earrings; small lockets and other items. The vendor soon noticed her and, after a few wary glances towards the bickering men, turned all his attention on her. "May I help you, ma'am?"

She almost impulsively answered in Spanish, but held back and translated first. "What's going on?"

The man blinked and then shook his head, leaning his head into his hand, elbow into the wood. He sighed. "I think the short one has a crush on your mother or something," he whispered to her. Despite his attempt - which she was appreciative of for his consideration - she was fairly certain that Cifer-sama and Su Alteza would have heard it regardless.

Emilou smiled, though. "Who wouldn't? My mother has raised the three of us - my sisters and I - for nearly a hundred years - and in that time she's kept her figure!" The man's eyes widened. "Yup!" she enlarged her smile and shut her eyes. "I'm two hundred and ninety!" she enthusiastically informed him.

"Wow..." the man whispered. He blinked a couple more times before straightening his posture and dusting his clothes off, black and caked with shredded material. "Well, I suppose the least I can do is give you something for free for the rescue!"

She was startled because of his generosity, but quickly nodded. Perhaps another weapon against Franceska? Emilou, despite having better judgement, nodded, interested in some of the beauty items the man had displayed on stand.

After browsing the selections, she came across a pair of earrings and picked up the opened case, which was a light purple, small, and rectangular container. He came around the desk to talk about them. "These two are some of my favorite pieces. I carved them in memory of my friend's favorite animal."

"They are delfines."

"Delfines?" he asked.

Her eyes shot to him and she apologized. "Sorry. Another language. Means _dolphins_."

"Is that what you call them?" he asked and she nodded. "We call them blow whales." He placed his hand under his chin in thought. " _Dell-feen-ehs_ sounds _much_ more unique, though," he sounded a little breathy and pleased by the sound of the word.

She nodded idly, then raised the pair of earrings up to him. "I don't know how to put them on," she stated, and before he could sputter in in surprise, Su Alteza called to her.

* * *

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, 33 years of age_

* * *

"Appaci," he called to her, and she turned to him, slightly startled. She was holding up a box of earrings to the clerk, likely to ask him to put them on for her. He shook his head. "You can keep the earrings," he started, to reduce any misconceptions with his sudden contact for her attention, "just come here."

She nodded at him, once more at the clerk with what he suspected was an expression of gratitude, and then approached him as ordered to. She kept the box open since she appeared to have misunderstood the meaning behind his summoning. He shook his head as a negative before looking at the pieces. After identifying the carved animal to be the species of dolphins, he said. "They're nice, but that's not why I called you over here." She shut the thing and hid it away in her inventory. "Gather tus hermanas y tu madre and send them to me: you can use Sonído. The villagers have appeared to have encountered a problem, so I'm going to go and see what it is."

"Yes, ¡su Alteza!" _Bzzt!_

He and Ulquiorra headed over to the town square, where a panicked Eld and villager stood speaking about something or other. With that, Jacknyfe arrived just before he could hear the main subject of the conversation, since Eld turned to him and visibly changed his face to something more allayed.

Once Jacknyfe stood before them, he looked down on him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, sir Smith!" he happily shouted, before composing himself to deliver grim news. "Unfortunately, it appears that our excitable day is not yet at an end." He turned towards the outskirts of the village, opposite of the forest that he had arrived in. "Over 50 men in armor are riding in horseback here as we speak."

Jacknyfe sighed. "I'd recommend gathering your people in and around your home. The Halibel sisters and Mr Urquiola will be happy to defend them. Tia and I will confront these men alongside you, Village Elder."

The man's face was even further mollified, a smile overtaking his apprehension, which still shone through, but was greatly mitigated.

When Halibel and the three sisters arrived suddenly, the village elder let a short gasp escape him before shutting his eyes and fisting his clothes directly over his heart, not in pain, but in disappointment in himself for not being able to be more composed after their sudden appearance.

"We are here, su Alteza," Halibel bowed.

"Thank you, Tia," he answered. "I'd like for you to remain here. Mr Urquiola and your daughters are charged with the protection of the villagers which will be gathered around the Elder's home while you and I will confront the incoming force of fifty plus men arriving on horseback and armed considerably." _"For them,"_ he added mentally, which he feels she received.

"Understood."

* * *

While they had seen the dust the horses kicked up ahead of time, it wasn't until they were closer that Jacknyfe could really hear the hooves beating against the ground, the cacophony like a bugle horn before battle - granted it could even be _called_ one should diplomacy devolve quickly into bloodshed.

Even closer, near the village edge itself, he could hear the clinking of armor contacting armor, equipment jostled by the intense vibration of the horse's strides. By that alone, he was fairly certain Tia could ascertain the basic level of weaponry gathered before them, and he could tell that she was disappointed, even if slightly.

He leaned over to her and whispered. "I'll get you a battle one day. Likely not _here_."

She nodded. He straightened just as they began to slow down, pulling into the village proper. One man in particular - far more interesting in the eyes of Jacknyfe than the other warriors - approached on his horse, remaining mounted, with authority. Jacknyfe didn't like being regarded as less than what appeared to be a level 30 fighter, but held his tongue for now.

"What is going on here?" he questioned.

The village elder had relaxed since he could identify the man's face, catching Jacknyfe a little off guard once he'd noticed. Were they soldiers of the state?

"Ah, Head Warrior Gazef!"

 _"That speaks volumes of this kingdom's best,"_ Jacknyfe immediately thought. _"A head warrior, then? Why is his equipment so shit, then?"_

"This man here is Jackson Smith," he indicated to him. "He is a former noble of his home country interested in adventuring. He came to us in our time of need and saved us!"

Jacknyfe stepped forward. "Hello, sir," he bowed low. "As you've heard, I'm interested in adventuring. I have been accompanied by another architect currently located in the village elder's home, along with the Halibel sisters, who are protecting the remaining villagers." He indicated to Tia. "This is their mother, Tier Harribel, another one of our escorts."

* * *

 **POV:** _third, limited, Gazef Stronoff, 29 years of age_

* * *

Gazef Stronoff knew he was a man of many positive words awarded to him by his peers. Kind, compassionate, caring, _strong_ , powerful, intelligent, a tactician, _a warrior_. All were earned for his great performance in the field of battle and for his loyalty to his country, the Re-Estize Kingdom.

He has also obtained a assembly of enemies in the forms of many nobles that decide many things, and sometimes abuse loopholes in order to gain a high ground over the king's decision, all in corruption and greed. They have tried many times to rid of him, and he's survived every attempt.

He was a confidante to the king himself, his advisor, and his friend.

He'd forgotten all about it for a split second.

Let no one tell him that he wasn't attracted to the fairer sex, as he was only more focused on his duties than a beautiful woman attempting to beguile him for his fame and his wealth; more focused than on a woman who held authority over him. He held his priorities with an iron fist, and his interactions with genuine people with a gentle hand.

Before him was a woman who had both charm and power radiating off of her, the thin, but practically _glowing_ blue and white armor she wore accompanied by blades either side of her waist, a thick one horizontally sheathed at her back displayed pure power. A metal mask covered the lower half of her face, _mask_ ing her hidden expression other than her eyes and eyebrows. Blue tattoos marked either cheekbone, hidden under the mask, and her golden strands candidly spilled over her back neck guard, split into three, thin tails. Her eyes were like the ocean, a sloshing cyan that coolly stared back at his stupefied expression.

He swallowed evenly, before dismounting from his horse stiffly, and approached her - more pointedly, her _and_ her charge, to maintain decency - and attempted to remain unfazed by the woman's looks (no matter how many times his eyes darted to her). He cleared his throat, smiled warmly, and extended a hand to Mr Smith. "I would like to gratefully thank you for saving this village." When Mr Smith accepted the hand and shook, he continued, "We were sent by the king to investigate a group of vagabond bandits seeking to destroy villages."

Mr Smith let go of his hand. "Certainly," he answered. "However, these were no mere bandits." Gazef's eyes widened. Not bandits? What could they be? "They were trained soldiers wearing the colors and armor of the Baharuth Empire, seeking to create discord between your kingdoms once again."

Gazef's eyes narrowed, retrieving his hand and placing it by his side. "Of course," he muttered. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to find his second in command, Ledron. "What is it?"

"Sir, we've just spotted what appears to be Slane Theocracy mages surrounding us." Gazef's back straighten, and he was fairly certain he heard the armor on Mr Smith and Miss Harribel stiffen as well. "They're evenly spaced about two meters from each other, flanked by archangels."

He turned to Mr Smith immediately. "We should probably head inside somewhere to discuss what's going to happen."

"Lead the way," Mr Smith answered, letting a hand flourish into the direction of the home, and turning his own body to create some space for him.

Gazef, while he would normally either be humbled or bemused with the action, decided it would be far better to take the insistence and roll with it rather than argue who goes first in this situation. The upcoming fight took priority.

 _"So the Slane Theocracy is after me, eh?"_ he smiled. _"I should have figured. This is too early for the Baharuth to attack now."_

* * *

"I don't suppose I could give you your second quest so early, Mr Smith?"

"Sorry, but this battle is one I'll have to decline," he answered sadly. "I'm afraid political matters are beyond my field - hence, my desire to escape the nobility."

"So," Gazef smirked, "you've noticed, despite having been in these lands for less than a day?"

"Of course," he answered. "The village elder titled you as the head warrior of what I presume to be Re-Estize, due to his village's membership in the kingdom and his overall elation upon recognizing you," he confidently deduced, gaining a nod. He added, "You have enemies in your nobility as well."

"As well?" Gazef wondered, before shaking his head. "A story for another time."

"Indeed," Mr Smith answered, nodding at him. A vote of confidence for the upcoming confrontation? It is one he would take gratefully into battle. He stole a glance at the young woman beside him, and was about to speak up, but she cut him off.

"My services are to Mr Smith and Mr Urquiola until I have successfully escorted them to their desired locations," she succinctly cut him off.

"I see," he swallowed quietly as to escape her notice, but still caught her attention. He quickly turned his gaze back to Mr Smith, who seemed to be regarding him calmly from underneath his green helmet. He could not see passed his guarded gaze, hidden behind darkness beyond what he had seen, despite the helmet likely having a large space to allow enough light to reflect off his skin.

 _"Magic?"_ he wondered. It was highly likely that he was well versed in enchantments, or at least as a noble had enough money to procure a highly enchanted item, and had decided to take on a mysterious appearance during his early time as an adventurer. "Well, I suppose you two were occupied and having already done your duty to protect the town, I suppose it's my turn now." He shut his eyes and briefly sighed. "I thank you again for your defense of this village - I owe you a favor. I'll be going." He nearly bowed out, only for Mr Smith to speak and reach a hand into what looked like black space.

"Ah, yes, before you go," he began, pulling out what appeared to be a small, hand-cut, wooden idol. "I would like to give this to you," he offered it. "Think of it as another vote of confidence."

Gazef blinked, before graciously nodding and accepting the item. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Mr Smith nodded to him and he took his leave, gathering the items he'd placed off to the side.

He sheathed his sword, donned his gloves, placed the item in such a way to hang off of his waist (he'd looped a string through what looked to be a very deliberately drilled hole at the top), and stepped outside, ready to do battle. He stepped forward to Ledron and said, "Let's make a battle plan."

He wanted to get home alive, but he'd do what was needed to make sure his soldiers survive.

Besides, if he could impress Tier Harribel, what would be the problem?

* * *

 **POV:** _third, limited, Tia Halibel, 419 years of age_

* * *

"I have detected multiple enemies inbound," Halibel spoke the moment they had peace. "Many of them are summons from the world of Eden, mi Señor."

"I've noticed," Jacknyfe replied evenly, looking out of the window with his shoulder pressed to the wall, a thin sliver of orange light reflecting off of his armor as he lightly fingered open the blinds, as if hiding from something. "Low level mages in robes that raise their summoning levels, most likely, so that they can get this many out at once."

She'd mirrored him on another mirror on the other end of the wall in order to cover his flank. "I'm seeing a cliff with a few high ranking officers watching from above. They look like they're about to come down to join the fight."

"I've detected scrying," he added to their little discussion, and her eyes widened. She hadn't felt a thing. "Right before we switch with him and his men, I'm going to activate anti-divination spells to counteract it."

She let the blind fall back flush against the muddy, incomplete window, and looked at her master with reverence. "You truly do think about everything," she said, in reference to the object that he had given the human. Then she frowned. "But, you do realize that they are going to die, right?"

"If we don't switch," he answered with a hint of comedic snark. She smiled as she went to looking back out of the window. Of course, he'd known. And why wouldn't he? She said it herself: he thought of every consequence, positive and negative, before rushing headfirst into a situation. He knew exactly what he was doing, she had no doubt about it.

* * *

 **POV:** _third, limited, Jacknyfe, 33 years of age_

* * *

 _"What the hell am I doing?"_

He knew it was a terrible idea. Likely going to get a lot of the Head Warrior's men killed before stepping in, but he could also make it look like it took time to charge up the teleportation switch, but that would be a blatant lie. He really didn't like how this was going. He'd looked up to Heaven for guidance, and received little more than cryptic messages.

 _Switch_ , for instance, referred to the idol item he'd handed off to Gazef, [ Idol of Restoration ]. Its name was highly misleading, steering people to believe it was a basic healing item. In actuality, its powers rested in switching two people - and if its flavor text is to be believed, it only switches people who are on the same wavelength; in example, trust in one another, or, at the very least, _no problems with one another_.

Seeing him as a basic tool towards fame in this world was wrong, and he was convicted so, but Gazef literally had no ill will against him, and with his lack of knowledge on the object, he would harbor no negativity towards him, thus making the switch valid.

 _Evil_. The word echoed in his mind the first time he'd laid his eyes on the mages surrounding the town. He felt he was obligated to do something against them rather than just standing around and letting Gazef and his men taking the fall.

"Head Warrior Stronoff's men have finished planning," Halibel interrupted his thoughts. "Moving Shadow Angels to position 3."

They'd had a small strategy meeting regarding the Shadow Angels, which were small, non-combat units that were normally reserved for reconnaissance and infiltration missions. At this point, it was to keep track of all parties and maintain communication between the five of them and Las Noches.

"Send one a tu fracciones," he then said, catching her gaze. "I want them to get ready for their missions. I'll give them their duties before I head to E-Rantel to become part of the adventurers there. Ulquiorra will go with me to set up a shop like he wanted. Then tell one of your fracciones to contact Szayel to pick up some prisoners. Count unknown."

"And mi, ¿mi Señor?" she asked.

He levelled her with a look.

He thought for a moment and sighed.

"You're running decoy." She shifted but didn't argue. "I'm leaving you with the Head Warrior when he gets back. Once we switch, you'll take care of him. After that, I'll convince him to take you with him."

"I can think of my own reason," she lightly argued.

"Don't make him think any less of _any of us_ ," he stressed, not only meaning the five of them, but the entirety of Las Noches.

"Oh, no," she said with false despair, "I'll have to replan _everything_."

"Smartass," he scoffed with a short chuckle. She laughed with him to, for what it was worth.

* * *

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Surprisingly, no comments.**

 **I suppose that's a given since replacing a chapter doesn't really count well enough to notify the readers.**

 **Oh, well.**

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **"-Donde esta-":** "Where is-"

 **"¿Que...pasó?":** "What happened?"

 **"Nieta.":** "Granddaughter."

 **"Muchas Cosas":** "Many things."

 **Ledron:** "Lehy-druhn"

* * *

 **References:**

 **Flavor Text:** "There's a game my dad once taught me: it's called 'Switch'." In reference to the Yogscast TTT gamemode mod "randomat".

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	9. end of bleached angel

_**LISTEN**_

 _ **Allow me to apologize for not providing you with a sufficient chapter nine for some time. It's kinda just floated around my Google Docs for a little while and is**_ **kind of** _ **finished, but I never got a beta to fix the back end of it which ended up being a little shit. So here's a couple bits and bobs of unedited garbage of some of the things I wanted to write in the future for this story. This isn't its extent, and it's not 100% perfectly chronological, as there are certain timestamps in here that aren't entirely accurate.**_

 _ **So, here's a few selections of what was originally going to go into here. I may just upload what I had for chapter nine and then leave it at that. I'm planning on rewriting it later, so you'll just have to watch out for that...**_

 _ **Thank you for liking and favoriting but this story is dead and will be rewritten someplace else. Enjoy what little reads I have for you since I'm so shit at writing fight scenes that I never finished Chapter Nine properly...**_

Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun stood at attention before their master. They stood behind his personal seat at the long debate table originally meant for the Supreme Kings and Queens, facing the throne of the guild master. Although High King Jacknyfe was _not_ the guildmaster, the current guildmaster was not actually present to prevent him from doing so, so none of the denizens of Las Noches really complained about it.

The throne itself was situated at the top of a set of ten steps.

"Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun," he addressed them, "I'm sure you've heard from your mother, whom I've sent on a mission to the Re-Estize Capital...Re-Estize," he deadpan finished, realizing its redundancy, before shaking his head and continuing. "I'm sending the three of you on separate missions.

"Apacci, I'm sending you alone into the Baharuth Empire, as I trust your progr-eh," he coughed, "I trust _you_ to be able to handle the order of treating most humans with respect the most." She puffed her chest out in pride at that praise from her master, but overall said nothing. "You will go there and find some way to earn your keep in the city as well as providing Las Noches with the necessary currency required for its upkeep. You are _not_ barred from entering their Adventurers' Guild, but I recommend a different method of earning money and popularity during your time there. I _will_ be having you personally meeting with the Emperor at some point."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Mila-Rose, I'm sending you alone for now to the north to the Forest of Tobb with the intention of subjugating all of the semi-sentient creatures. If there is an ecological balance in the forest, I _urge_ you to do everything to maintain it. It is of the _utmost_ importance we secure our northern front, or we'll be susceptible to attacks. Your job is to preside over the subjugated denizens of the forest with the intention of helping them prosper. If you encounter any intelligent species, bargain for their alliance - otherwise, if they're a small enough community, subjugate them as well."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Sung-Sun, you will be accompanying me to the nearby city of E-Rantel, within the Re-Estize Kingdom, with the intention of entering the Adventurers' Guild. We will be doing something similar to Apacci, as in accruing funds for the future of Las Noches. In order to increase our income, we must climb whatever ranks they have and hopefully get in touch with high class warriors who may be useful to Las Noches' protection in the future."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Apacci, as we'll be going into unknown territory with a lack of knowledge, expect to be unable to read any of the text in plain sight. As such, hopefully you'll luckily find yourself led to a reputable inn where you can stay the night. I will be using these," he said, quickly producing a pair of ridiculously sized glasses that were red from his inventory, "to quickly read the closest thing the people have to a dictionary that I will temporarily rent from a city library. I will move through a Garganta to deliver both to you so that you may quickly read it and be set for any written aptitude tests the Baharuthians...? Baharans?" He then irritatingly sighed before continuing, "that the Baharuth Empire shall give you so that you may pass them."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Your mother is currently with Gazef Stronoff in an attempt to manipulate his hand in the court. If the Nobles hold as much sway in the court as is evidenced by the attempt on Stronoff-san's life, then we'll need to learn as much as we can about the corruption so we may cut it out from the community."

He leaned back into his chair before he continued. "As soon as we have a foothold in the surrounding northern territories, we will begin infiltrating and collecting information on the southern territories, starting with the Slane Theocracy for its blatant attack on Gazef Stronoff and unlucky villages.

Our current concern is the security of Las Noches! Go forth with caution, and do not agitate the greater hands of this world!"

The three of them shouted out, "Yes, Su Alteza!"

* * *

 _"Why am I doing this?"_ Gazef Stronoff asked himself finally with a faint blush on his cheeks as he hung his head. It was at this moment, several hours in their march home, that he'd finally had the coherence to think about what was currently happening.

Men cut down from 50 to about 14 was not a very comforting ideal. Ledron, his lieutenant, at least had survived, but it was at the cost of losing so many fine young men who simply wanted to protect their nation - because he did not agree with the Nobles'... _ignoble_ actions.

The question, however, wasn't posed or thought of in the matters addressed, but in reference to the woman he was leading shortly behind him. She intended to catch him if he fell due to either fatigue or strain on his injuries sustained in battle, but he felt that she was entirely too close. Any closer, and he imagined he might feel her breath falling thickly down his neck.

The thought itself brought more blood to his cheeks and he had to idly wonder what had changed the woman's mind from her staunch willingness to remain by her charge's side to the sudden decision to ensure their safe return to the capital. The woman had healed him for the most part, but he noticed she had purposely left some injury to remain so that he couldn't protest to an escort. Having spent many years in a court full of corrupt nobles, he was well aware when deceit was being played on him.

He didn't complain, though. It wasn't her looks that stopped him, he swears - it was the condition she left him and his men in that warranted her presence in the first place.

With every passing pair of raiders or bears that crossed their path, she had swiftly and emotionlessly cut them down with nary a scratch, and she had only received adulation for it. While she may wordlessly wave off any praise, he knew it was to get close to them, especially him.

After surviving a life or death situation with his life as the sole target, he was rightfully suspicious of another attempted assassination. He tried to reason that no one would go through so much trouble just to kill him at this point, with him this weak and requiring her protective presence, but, again, the recent events sent his mind awhirl, and he'd only recently regained some of his coherency to logically analyze the situation.

The woman, Tier Harribel, would have to be watched.

* * *

"What."

The flat monotone of his voice served to express his confusion on the situation.

"Like I said, I lack accommodations and I request that you put me up for the foreseeable future."

His mind was awhirl again. Even if he had been finally healed the rest of the way, with his wounds' aches finally fading like they never existed and leaving him enough room to think properly, the woman had thrown him in for another loop.

"But-"

"Think of it as recompense for saving your life."

That was what did it. He sighed with a hint of agitation in his breath as it escaped his nose and leaned his head back to the wall beside the door that led into his humble abode. The woman was absolutely in the right for this - it would be remiss of him to dismiss her and leave her on her own, even if he had paid in currency as compensation for her troubles.

"Alright then," he replied, keying the door and leading them into his home. She had been part of the debriefing of the events at Carne Village. As much as he hated to admit it, her presence served to prove that he was telling the truth. She'd gathered much unwanted attention by the nobles, either by lecherous intent or recognition of the threat she represented to them, and earned the King's favor. While none of his children were present at the time to meet the woman, he knew she would be called upon in the future.

It might have just been his duty to make sure that she had attended those meetings, as by what he expected, the woman was totally uninformed about anything in their society.

* * *

"Eh?"

The reply was something that was not expected of him, not in a surprising way, but in a way that may reflect badly on him in the future. Still, he was rather surprised by the report.

"You're telling me," he started after a moment of silence, "that Halibel has actually _seduced the Head Warrior of Re-Estize_?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. That is what I said."

The snark was ignored in Grimmjow's voice.

"She's only maintained lodgings with him for a month, if my math is correct."

"That is correct, Your Majesty. Shall I kill 'im?"

"No," he quickly replied, but not with the usual hint of panic he normal did, used to the reponse. "He's still too useful - to both his Kingdom and to ours sometime in the future." He leaned to the right onto his elbow, fitting his chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger. "It's simply that I refuse to politically manipulate him any more, if that is the case. I will _never_ use a relationship of one of my subordinates to further my goals. I will simply need another way to influence the King and remove corrupt Nobles from his court."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Your alias as Jackson Smith has you labelled as a former noble of a distant land, right?"

Jacknyfe raised a brow at Grimmjow's casual knowledge of his current plans, but nodded at him slowly to continue.

"Why not use that as an excuse to marry into the nobility?" he asked, and Jacknyfe started. "If what I hear from Bestia Sung-Sun is correct, you have been attempting to court Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, who is the daughter of a noble in the court."

Jacknyfe narrowed his eyes, not in suspicion, but confusion. "Where did you get _that_ information?" he asked curiously.

"I sent Edward to watch her normal life routines so Your Majesty may find ways to court her - like her favorite foods or types of jewels or whatever. He tries to minimize information to those things, but sometimes he overhears her companion, which is normally inappropriate stories. He's having trouble _actually doing the mission because of the one named Gagaran._ "

He was pretty annoyed by the end of his report.

"I...I see," the High King stuttered. If Grimmjow wasn't impressed, he didn't show it. "I would, uh, order your subordinate to end his mission, if only to maintain his sanity." Grimmjow looked like he tried to hide a small sigh of relief. "I also want a report on what Laky-eh," *cough* "Miss Aindra's likes and dislikes are, and any other complementary information. If it's personal, I want him to forget it. I want to earn that." With that, Jacknyfe stood, as if he had someplace to be. In reality, Jacknyfe just did the action to further Grimmjow on purpose because he'd watched too many movies.

"Your Majesty?" Grimmjow asked. "Forgive my protests, Sir, but I feel like a lack of information would make it more difficult to court her."

As Jacknyfe lowered from his place on the heightened throne, he motioned Grimmjow to follow, to break off from his errant pose before him. He did. After that, Jacknyfe let out a breath of slight annoyance. "I'm not going to blackmail her into a relationship, Grimmjow," he spoke more openly, and Grimmjow had the heart to look sheepish for what he had been suggesting now that he thought about it. "I'm genuinely curious about her, but I actually want to _earn_ her trust, affection, and love. Please, do this for your possible future Queen."

Grimmjow started, remaining in position as his master continued forward

* * *

"The Superintendent of The United Multi-States of Tobb will see you now."

Before all of the assembled nobles, the King, and their Head-Warrior, a black tear split across the room horizontally, before opening like a curtain turned on its side. It opened like the maw of a person, but King Ramposa III steeled his gaze as he saw the chocolate skin of a woman's midriff on the other side with a hole that reached through her entire body. He attempted to ignore it as the curtain of reality folded away and revealed the rest of the woman he supposed would be the Superintendent of the new nation that had sprung in rumors. Her existence seemed to give some truth to the claims.

The woman stepped into the room, the Maw shut, and she inclined her head to greet him, and the King of Re-Estize took stock of the woman before him.

She wore some sort of crown with two horns on her head. Her green eyes and plump lips seemed to sparkle and smile is mischief as she stared at him in turn. Her thick swaths of hair fell behind her like a mantle, though she did have a white one equipped. She wore a white bra that did not appear to fully cover her assets. It appeared that she _was_ wearing some sort of midriff jacket, but it fully exposed her front. As for her lower half, she wore some sort of white skirt with many slits. A few bands were exposed on her person, like her right bicep and right thigh. A sword hung at her waist.

"Hello, your highness," she said, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Franceska Mila-Rose, the Superintendent of the United Multi-States of Tobb."

"Superintendent Mila-Rose," the King replied. "As you may very well know, I would like to discuss the rumors surrounding this nation you claim to have erected between my kingdom and the Empire of Baharuth and ascertain your intentions with the land."

Her head tilted, and her smile never wavered. "King Ramposa III, my intentions are genuine. If you would allow me and my entourage to prepare a table so that I may review maps with you, I can better explain with a visual aid."

The King nodded, giving her permission. After a few moments of terse orders from a now neutral-faced Franceska Mila-Rose to her subordinates, they shuffled a large, wooden tabletop into the room, and the nobles sneered in disgust.

"Does she intend to have us sit on the floor like commoners?"

"She should be using one of our tables rather than something so pitiful."

"Something likely brought from that forest of beasts and demi-humans, no doubt."

All through as she worked, she and hers all dutifully ignored the nobles in the attempt to haul the item into the room. They then took the item and horizontally held it in the air. If they looked closely, they could see that the top of it was the underside to half of an oblong table. They watched as the soldier moved his hands underneath and a few _pop!_ s and _click!_ s echoed, and suddenly, two legs swung under the wooden tablet. The nobles shut up, then, as they realized the table was fully functional - it was just compact.

Franceska Mila-Rose, as the soldier held up his end, let go of the table temporarily and reached over to grab the two table legs still tucked inside and split them from one another, then pulled backwards to extend the table out to its point. "Up!" she said, and her knight dutifully lifted his end of the table with her, "And hup!" she continued, and the two pushed the table together so it seamlessly created one table. "Thank you, soldier. You're dismissed back to the line until we pack up."

The individual bowed and returned to the line as instructed.

Franceska Mila-Rose smiled reached out before her and her hand went missing into a black reality, causing many of the nobles to gasp in surprise, and both King Ramposa III and Gazef Stronoff to widen their eyes in surprise until she pulled out two scrolls in one hand. She extended one over the table so that the southern half of the map faced the King.

"If you would approach the table, your majesty, I will begin to explain to you the governmental workings of the UMST. Furthermore, with this second scroll," she indicated with her left hand - she loved the way all eyes followed where she directed it, like she were a conductor of some sort of orchestra - "I shall explain why I was ordered to subjugate all semi-sentient and non-sentient creatures of the Forest of Tobb, and create alliances with fully sentient beings."

The King nodded, and with some short help from Gazef, he was able to rise from his throne and approach the table as requested. The nobles gathered as well, but apprehensively. Only the king did not mistake her intentions as arrogant.

She pointed to the west side of the map, addressing a small clearing with some walls and a few homes. She then pointed to a clearing to the southern eastern side, with a similar state, and then another one to the north.

Some of the nobles were talking, and King Ramposa III tried to filter out the drivel.

"So unique!"

"It is so detailed!"

"Where did she obtain the material to make such a map?"

"To better understand the UMST, think of it like its own continent," Mila-Rose began. "It's like a continent full of other nations. What this is, King Ramposa III, is a test." At his raised right eyebrow, she answered, "That will be explained with the second map. Basically, the experiment entails different governments for different groupings of species. For example, we've gathered trolls, ogres, and goblins into a single camp," she pointed at the easternmost clearing, "and have begun educational and training efforts. They are mostly autonomous, but due to the fact that their levels of intelligence are the lowest, we actually have some presiding figures working as their government.

"This particular mock nation is known as the TOG Stratocracy. A stratocracy is a type of government where the state and its military are essentially the same entity. Citizens with mandatory or volunteer military service or who have been honorably discharged have the right to govern."

She pointed to the westernmost nation. "These are the nagas. They're a craftier bunch, but they originally worked on a type of tribal method of self-governance, so we let them keep that to test how long it could last. They have been studying land agriculture - essentially, they've learned to farm crops. They haven't gotten anywhere advanced yet, but they're nothing if not fast learners."

She pointed to the northernmost clearing of the forest, which was the largest of them all. "This is the encampment of a large tribe of lizardmen who were originally fractured into five different cells, up until two weeks ago when I threatened them with a message - essentially, it was 'All of you will die, regardless of your faction, gender, and age, but I will give you seven days to prepare. The eighth day, you will die.'" Upon their confused gazes, she elaborated. "The message was intended to force them into a single group. It made governing them easy.

"Now, as I mentioned before, to better understand the experiment, try to imagine the Forest of Tobb as its own separate continent as the experimental area. The small mock nations within are being tested whether they can express normal relations between other real nations on the smaller scale, by acting autonomous and providing services in exchange for services. They even have their own coin!" she said with a grin wider than normal. Her pride showed in spades.

"You're saying..." began a noble, and she deigned to look at him, "...you're creating your own economy."

"Essentially, yes," she answered. "The Tog Stratocracy offers muscle, the Naga Tribe provides herbal plants as either food or tonics, and then the lizardmen - we're still working on their type of government - provides the seafood diet, as they learned how to farm fish from an outsider who studied human agriculture."

"But you haven't answered _why_?" another noble spoke up.

"That's simple," she said, stretching another map before them. It was _zoomed out_ and revealed some of the Katze plains enough for her to point relatively near to where Las Noches was located. "Here. [ Lesser Illusion ]."

"Why do you cast an Illusion spell?" the King asked as a smaller model of Las Noches appeared on the map.

"To help visually aid," she replied smoothly. "As for the little castle that's showed up, that is Las Noches, my home.

"Up until over a month ago, that Kingdom did not exist in these lands."

"Are you seriously proposing the madness that an entire kingdom showed up out of nowhere?!" a noble shouted.

She coolly stared at the man. "Yes," she deadpanned. "We were teleported here, castle and denizens and all, into a strange land we've never been to before by a force we do not know nor consented to. Our intention with the Forest of Tobb is to secure our northern border from threats we would rather do without."

"And the Re-Estize Kingdom is where in this endeavor to secure your northern border?" the King eyed her suspiciously.

"Ah, your majesty, we seek to build an alliance of trust with you!" Franceska smiled, "As you and your people are intelligent beings-" she took a moment to look at the nobles and muttering "for the most part" before speaking up again and ignoring the indignance of those she insulted, "I was instructed to attempt building a trusting relationship with you!"

"You! Dare!"


End file.
